Fade
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Yue Huang, the youngest legendary vampire hunter, has one mission: avenge the death of her family. Yet, after living around vampires and learning that they're not all bad, will she be able to overcome her doubts?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC**

**on with the show!**

My name is Yue Huang. I'm twelve years old. I've hunted vampires since the age of seven, when they murdered my parents and my little sister, Mei-Xing, right in front of me. I somehow managed to escape, and I learned how to fight by watching other vampires fight. I also learned the valuable skill of judgement. It helped me determine which vampires I killed, and which ones I let live another day.

It was a hot, sunny day when I was on the bus that would take the members of the Fellowship of the Sun to the Light of Day Leadership conference. There were hardly any other girls on the bus, and it was obvious that I was the youngest one there. However, unknown to the others on the bus, I was also the most experienced. I was a legendary vampire huntress, and as far as I knew, the youngest vampire huntress.

Not a lot of humans had heard of me, but I was greatly feared by vampires, and with good reason. Still, my "father" had suggested I go under a false name. I told him that I didn't want to; that it didn't feel like me, and that if I did, I would be as bad as the vampires I hunted. He sighed, muttering something about humans, before walking away.

I was reading a Harry Potter book in Chinese when I heard someone with a fairly thick southern accent say, "Hey, you." I sighed. I looked up from my book, and saw a man, who looked like he was in his mid to late twenties, was fairly muscular, and had blond hair. There was another guy next to him who had a similar build, but had dark hair instead of blond, and was just a bit bigger.

"May I help you with something?" I asked him.

"Yeah." The one with the dark hair replied. "We just wanted to get to know you. You know, considering we'll be training together and stuff. That, and you're just sitting here by yourself, reading."

"I see." The two seemed friendly enough, but the blond seemed a bit clueless. "I'm-" I was cut off as my phone started ringing. "Just a sec." I looked at the caller ID and sighed. Father again. I picked it up.

"Yue, how far away are you?" he asked in Greek. Father said it was important that I learn all the European languages I could, given that most of the vampires here spoke European languages, because they were European natives. I was also fluent in Korean and Japanese, and was currently learning Afrikaans.

"Not sure." I replied in the same language. "There's two humans I'm sitting with on the bus. One seems like a bit of an airhead. The other...I'm not too sure about. I don't entirely trust the other human much. I better play along, though. We don't know what kind of tricks Steve Newlin and his human pets have up their sleeves."

"Call if anything changes." There was a soft _click_ at the other end, telling me that Father hung up.

I turned back to the boys who were just staring. "Right. Sorry about that." I apologized, switching to English. "I'm Yue. Yue Huang. And you are?"

"Jason Stackhouse." The blond said.

"Luke McDonald." The dark-haired boy said.

"Pleasure." I replied. I went back to my book, and was interrupted once again, when Jason asked, "So, Yue, where are you from?"

"Around. My dad and I travel a lot; we don't stay in one place for too long."

"Wait, then what language was that you spoke on the phone?" Luke asked.

"Greek."

"So you're from Greece?" Jason asked. Luke and I stared.

"Do I LOOK Greek to you?" I exclaimed.

"Well...no?"

"Good answer. As for where I am from, I was born in China."

It was fun talking with Jason and Luke. Yet, Luke was...strange. I got this weird vibe from him. It was about an hour later when we finally arrived in Dallas, and Reverend Steve Newlin came to the doors of the bus. As I got off of the bus, he stopped me. "Who are you?" he asked. He had a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm Yue Huang." I replied.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. I'll be thirteen in a couple months."

"Twelve...you're too young. This training camp is for us grown folks."

"That may be, but I've been training as a vampire hunter since the day I could walk."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Really? Why don't you call my father, then? If you don't believe me, you should believe him." My father and I had established what we would do before I even came here. I would say he was a doctor, and hopefully nobody would question it. I figured that something like this would happen, hence, I sent my father a text before coming here, saying that Reverend Newlin would want to do a background check.

"Who's your father?"

"Magnus. Doctor Walter Magnus." I handed him my phone, as Rev. Newlin squinted at the names of my contacts.

"I can't read these; they're all in Chinese!" he exclaimed.

"Sheesh, calm down before you wake the dead or something." I hit the speed dial for my father's cell phone, and handed it to Reverend Newlin.

It took a few minutes for father to answer the phone. When he did, the Reverend nodded a couple of times, before saying things along the lines of, "I see," and, "I'll call if there's any trouble." Newlin _finally_ hung up, saying, "Sorry to bother you." He handed my phone back. "Well, Miss Huang, it appears as if your father has decided to let you stick around after all. Who knows? You might even be better than the people we have here."

"Maybe, but I probably still have a lot to learn." Reverend Newlin showed me to an area that looked like a cafeteria type thing, and I quickly found Jason and Luke sitting at a table. Jason said something to Luke, before waving at me. I waved back. I turned back to Reverend Newlin. "Right. I'm going to eat, and then I will retire to my room. Where is it?"

"Gabe's taken your luggage to room seventeen. Go there after you've eaten, and training starts 6 AM sharp tomorrow, 'kay?" I nodded, before getting my food and heading towards where Jason and Luke were sitting.

"So, what brought you here, Yue?" Jason asked.

"I've been training as a vampire hunter for as long as I can remember. My father suggested that I come here."

"It sounds as if you and your father are close." Luke commented.

"I nodded. "My mom died when I was young, and Dad's pretty much been taking care of me since then. I had a little sister, too. Her name was Mei-Xing."

"Had?"

"She got sick and died."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, before I asked, "So, what brought the two of you here?"

"Well, I just met Jason on the bus here," Luke replied, "and found out that Reverend Newlin actually invited him here personally. I came here when I couldn't join the military due to a knee injury. Wonder what training's going to be like?"

"Who knows?" I asked.

We finished our meals, and then we all went to our respective rooms. It was dark outside, and I quickly called my father, who picked up on the first ring. "What is it, Yue?" he asked in Russian. I could tell he had just woken up, and he sounded really tired.

"Godric is definitely here." I replied in the same language. "When I talked to Reverend Newlin, I could tell he was hiding something. He was looking at me in a very strange way, and his eyes kept shifting behind him."

"I see. What do you have planned?"

"For now, keep smuggling him bottles of True Blood. Until I await further orders, or here from someone with a better plan, that's what I'm going to have to settle with doing."

"When will you do this?"

"Tonight. After we hang up."

"I see."

"You don't sound pleased."

"I cannot help but wonder how you plan to do this. There are guards everywhere."

"True, but the guards are humans, after all. From what I have learned from you, most humans are naive. Particularly human males."

"You've learned well. How do you plan to distract the guards without killing them?"

"If I knock them out, it will cause suspicion to rise, and I'm already on the Reverend's good side. I want to stay that way. For now. What do you suggest?"

"Did you pack the smoke balls I asked you to?"

"Yes."

"Good. Throw two or three of them, and run through while the guards are recovering. Throw two more on your way back to your room. It will be as if something like a fog has come through the area."

"Will do." I packed a spare backpack I brought with me with a couple bottles of True Blood, and whatever weapons I'd need. "I better go. I can see the building from the window in my room, and it looks like they're changing guards now."

"Good luck, Yue." I heard the _click_ on the other end, telling me that my father had hung up. I hung up my phone, turned it to silent, and then turned it off. I changed from what I was wearing into my hunter's outfit: jeans, a black T-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a long, black jacket. I put my phone in my jacket pocket and buttoned the pocket. I tucked some knives into a pair of black boots, and walked out.

I was surprisingly shocked. Steve Newlin _clearly_ wasn't the smartest of people, having his guards be some downright stupid people. Still, just because they were stupid didn't mean they didn't know I could do something to get past them. I saw a hill that would lead to the back of the building. I ran towards the hill, and his behind some trees. Nobody had seen me. I got some smoke balls out, and threw them, before running as fast as I could through the back door.

Surprisingly enough, there weren't any traps or anything. No cameras, no nothing. My walk through the area was quite easy. I quietly walked along, though, until I came to a doorway where I heard someone or something hissing in pain. I looked in there, and I saw him. Godric. He hadn't changed from the last time I saw him, except for the fact that he was bound by silver to a table. I ran up and put my bag down, and opened it, and got out a bottle of type O True Blood, before taking the silver chains off of his arms and chest and helping him sit up. I helped him hold the bottle as he greedily drank it. He opened his eyes when he finished, and he quickly put on an expression of shock. "Long time, no see, Godric." I said in Chinese.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Saving you of course!"

"Were you sent here by..._him_?"

"Yes, but that's not all. You saved me before, time for me to return the favor."

"How could I forget? You've barely changed."

I smiled, remembering the night that Godric saved me, and the days when I learned the not all vampires were bad.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

My parents had died a few weeks ago, and I was currently living in the woods somewhere in China. I had begun searching for vampires and killing off as many as I could. Yet, one vampire in particular didn't seem to be that easy. I don't remember his name...I think his last name was Mott or something. Anyway, he was fast; faster than any other vamp I had come across. All I could do was run, because I ran out of all my other weapons. "Come out, come out, little girl. You can't hide forever." Mott called out in a sing-song voice in Chinese. He was so scary. I ran, and ran, and ran, but I could never outrun a vampire, no matter how old.

Eventually, I reached a dead end at the face of a cliff. I didn't want to die, but if that was the only alternative, then I had to accept that. I closed my eyes, and waited for Mott to catch up and drain me dry, but for whatever reason, that never happened. I opened my eyes, and saw Mott, right in front of me, being held by another vampire, who wore all white clothes, and you could see a little bit of some tattoos on his body.

They spoke English to each other, so I couldn't understand what they were saying. After a while, Mott ran off. I huddled closer to the cliff, as the other vampire came up. "It's all right. I don't want to hurt you." the other vampire said in Chinese. He extended a hand out to me, but I continued to stay by the cliff. I hadn't realized I ran so fast, though, and how dehydrated I was, that I passed out.

It must have been a few days later, because the sun was setting outside, when I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. I sat up on a couch, and looked around at what appeared to be a fairly modern home. I wasn't necessarily sure where it was, but knew that it had to be somewhere in China. I looked at a clock. 6:58 PM. Only a few more minutes til sundown. I wasn't sure what this vampire wanted, but I decided I had to play it smart if I wanted to get out of here alive. I walked around the house, until I came to a room full of what looked like a lot of really old things. I saw several crowns, and a lot of books. I looked over at a stand on a dresser in the room, and saw a beautiful Dizi flute. I picked it up off its stand, and began to examine it. "Souvenirs I've gotten over some of my travels. Do you like them?" a voice said in Chinese. I dropped the flute, whipped around, and saw the vampire who saved me standing in the doorway of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting ready to fight if I had to.

"Godric. I really do not wish to harm you."

"How can I believe you? Vampires killed my family. They killed my baby sister, Mei-Xing!"

"And that is a reason to assume that all vampires are bad?"

"Yes! You drink human blood, you can kill people in under two seconds...There's a lot of stuff!" My head was beginning to spin, but I couldn't let him see that I was beginning to tire. I had to get out of here.

"You need rest."

"I'm fine!"

"You say that, but it appears as if your body disagrees."

"I said, I'm fine!" Unfortunately for me, my stomach chose this _precise_ moment to start growling.

"It definitely appears as if your body disagrees. Come. Let's get you something to eat."

I was bewildered. Vampires, having human food in their homes? This was definitely something new. We walked into the kitchen, and I sat down at a table. I wasn't sure what Godric's deal was, and I knew that he could have drugged the food any time he wanted to, but he didn't. "You are surprised?" he asked, when he brought a peanut butter sandwich over.

"Surprised about what?" I countered with. "The fact that you didn't drug the food? If that's what you're talking about, then, yes, I am very surprised. That, and the fact that you haven't drained me dry yet."

"I do not wish to. No offense, but your blood smells bad."

"Really? Like what?"

"I'd rather not say it at present time."

"Fine. Tell me later."

"How come you view all vampires as though they are all one person, as though they are all bad?"

"Vampires killed my family. I have no other way to view them."

"Not all vampires are bad."

"Prove it."

"I just did, didn't I?" Godric pointed to the sandwich.

"So?"

"So, not all vampires are bad."

"So, you're just one vampire. I can't base the actions of others off of you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you can't learn."

"Maybe."

"Are you willing to give it a try?"

I sighed. "Sure. Why not? It sounds...intriguing. But try anything, and I mean _ANYTHING_, and I will not hesitate to throw a stake through your heart."

"Fair enough. What's your name?"

"Yue."

* * *

><p>"Yes. It's thanks to you, Godric, that I learned the skill of judgment."<p>

"Yet, your worse judgment seemed to prevail this time. The Magister...I do not know what runs through his head sometimes, but-"

"Finish that later; I can't stay long. People will start to get suspicious. Here." I handed him a few more bottles of True Blood, before turning back towards the door. "We'll get you out of here. Somehow."

"Wait, Yue-"

"Got to go." I ran out the door, and back to my room, retracing my steps. Once again, I wasn't caught. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder...what was Godric about to say?

**A/N**: **So...what do you think? Who do you think Yue's father is? Also, for those of us Eric/Sookie fans out there...don't worry. Eric will probably appear in the next chapter or the chapter after that. For those of us Alcide/Sookie fans (yes, I'm a fan of Eric/Sookie and Alcide/Sookie...I'll be happy if she ends up with either of them), Alcide will be appearing...well, quite a few chapters later. I'm pretty much going to be twisting around season 2, 3, and what we've seen so far from sneak peeks of season 4. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan can't wait for Season 4 of True Blood. kanna-chan will stop talking so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>It was about five days later or so, and I could only hope that the True Blood I gave to Godric would hold until help arrived. Father still wouldn't tell me who the so called "help" was, except that the sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana had recruited a human who could read minds, the human's vampire boyfriend, and several other vampires. I didn't know who the sheriff of Area Five was, but I had a vague feeling about the human. I read about humans with psychic abilities in my studies, and I thought she was something supernatural. I wasn't quite sure, though. All these thoughts drifted through my head, along with the thought of what Godric was about to say before I left a few days ago.<p>

I was lifting weights with Luke and Jason in the weights room, while we waited for Gabe to tell us that it was time for the next drill. For whatever reason, that dickhead Newlin gave me the teeny tiny little kids weights. They were as light as feathers! Luke and Jason, on the other hand, got real weights that they had to lie down on the benches for. Either Newlin had something against girls, or he judged me by my height. I sighed. Gabe finally came in, and told us it was time for a team exercise. We put the weights away and followed him outside.

When I got out there, I saw a gate, with several people on the other side of it. There were also several of Newlin's henchpeople on the side of the gate that I was on. "These people," Newlin gestured, pointing to his henchpeople, who wore dark purple shirts that said 'Fellowship' on them, "are vampires. Your objective is to get away from the vamps, hop the fence, get someone from the other side, and bring them back to your side to safety. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." we chorused.

"Right. So, who wants to go first?"

No one spoke. Finally, I figured, now or never. "I'll go." I volunteered.

Everyone stared. Even Luke and Jason were surprised. I just shrugged. "Yue, you sure?" Rev. Newlin asked.

"Now or never, right? Might as well get this over with." I replied.

Rev. Newlin looked surprised, but he showed me where to start running. It was a spot about thirty yards away from the gate. "I'm going to count to three, and when I say go, you're going to start running, and vampires are going to swarm you in all directions. You're welcome to fight them off in any way you wish. Here," Rev. Newlin handed me three foam batons, "are stakes. Good luck." I nodded, and got into a good position to start running. I tossed the "stakes" aside, as everyone stared. Rev. Newlin cleared his throat. "Right. One...two...three...GO!"

I started running as fast as my legs could carry me. I suddenly noticed two "vampires" coming at me from my left and right. I jumped up, grabbed onto both their sweaty heads, and smashed them together. They fell unconscious on the ground, as I landed on my feet and kept running.

More "vampires" kept coming, but I jumped, dodged, and wove my way through. I was nearly two feet away from the gate, when a big "vamp" came in front of me. "You didn't really think this was going to be that easy, now, did you?" he asked, sneering at me. I glared up at him, and just as he was about to go to my neck, I gave him a powerful palm heel to the chin, grabbed and twisted his hands around, before head-butting him in the gut. I hopped the fence, grabbed the shortest person I could find, and we both hopped over and ran back to safety. Rev. Newlin looked at me, as I tried to catch my breath. "Let's see...that was...two minutes and fifty four seconds!" Newlin exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

"You were timing me?" I asked. That was something I hadn't expected.

"'Course I was! We got to make sure you're fast and strong enough, and you sure as hell were! Not bad! That's going to be a tough time to beat. Anyway, you're done. You're welcome to go back to your room and grab a shower if you want."

I shook my head. "No, thanks. I want to see how Luke and Jason do."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Luke was...surprisingly, and no offense to him, slightly wimpy. He barely got halfway to the fence before being ambushed by 'vamps.' After being yelled at by Gabe, he managed to get up, and start running again, only to be ambushed, yet again. I sighed. Clearly Luke wasn't cut out to be a hunter.<p>

Jason was the complete opposite. He grabbed onto Luke, helped him over the fence, and then climbed over the fence himself. They grabbed their hostages and ran for it, before climbing back over the fence. They met up with Gabe (who was really creeping me out), and were told their times. During the entire time, Luke was glaring at Jason. Luke's eyes were clouded by fury and anger, and just a tad of hatred. I seriously mean it; he was glaring! If looks could kill, Jason would have been six feet under in about ten seconds flat. Something seemed really fishy about Luke, but I put it aside as they came up to talk to me. We had a quick conversation, before I told them I was going to grab a shower.

I checked the time on my cell phone as I headed back to my room. 5:45 PM. Damn. Just two more hours till sundown, and I wasn't too sure how Godric was doing. This definitely wasn't too good. I knew back up was coming, but it would really help to know when.

As if by magic, my phone rang. The screen read 'Unknown Caller.' I thought that was strange; not a lot of people had my phone number, except for a few. I answered it. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone, in English.

"Are you Yue Huang?"

"Who's calling? What's it to you?"

"My name is Eric Northman. I'm the Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana. You may have heard-"

"Yes, I am Yue Huang. So, you're the Sheriff of Area Five? My father told me about you. When the hell are you going to get here? I'm not sure how much longer I can drag this out."

"Your father...you mean he's the Magister?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

I could hear Eric sigh on the other end, before continuing with, "Not all the vampires are cooperating at the moment. We should be able to arrive in about two nights. Just try to drag it out for a bit-" he cut off for a second, before coming back. "Damn. She's here. I have to run. Just do your best to drag this out for a bit longer. I can't help you out much other than that right now."

"Wait! Who's there? What the hell-" he hung up. I cursed in Chinese, before programming Eric's number into my phone. Asshole. I wouldn't have programmed that asshole's number into my phone even if I absolutely had to. Still, I knew I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Just as I was about to turn my phone off for the night, my phone rang. I couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. I picked up the phone without even looking at the caller ID. "What do you want?" I yelled into the phone.

"Now, is that really the most polite way to address your father?" My father asked over the other end. I froze, before smacking myself mentally.

"Sorry," I replied in Afrikaans. "That Sheriff you sent over is an asshole. I hope you know that. Anyway, what are you doing up? Sundown isn't for another hour or so."

"I called to warn you. Things are getting a bit chaotic with the...Sheriff. Apparently, he's decided to let his personal life invade his professional, and now we have that woman I told you about and a vampire's human partner."

I sighed. "Wonderful. That telepath-or whatever she is-and some vamp's human partner. Great. Humans."

"What about humans?"

"They're so naive. You're the one who told me that. Do we really have to send them? Why can't we just send-"

"It's too late to send other people. They're already on their way and should be at the church at some point tomorrow."

"But, Father-" I whined in English.

"No buts. And for the record, you're right about the Sheriff. He is an asshole."

"Thank you."

"But he's good at his job, and that's the important thing. Now hurry up and get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Thinking about how much that Sheriff guy is an asshole?"

"Whatever. Just keep things as they are. The humans should be here tomorrow." Just as I was about to reply, I heard a faint _click_ at the other end, telling me Father had hung up. Great.

* * *

><p>Well, tomorrow afternoon was here, and I didn't know what the hell to expect. Today was pretty much the same as yesterday. More weights, more exercises running from vamps, more...well, everything. It was only twelve in the afternoon, and I was cleaning out the main church building, because Rev. Newlin said, 'We don't want any of that vamp garbage tainting the church, and we have guests coming today' and everyone else was gone.<p>

I heard what sounded like a moan of sorts coming from the balcony. Clearly I wasn't alone as I swept the floors. I silently put the broom and dustpan down, as I walked through the back of the church up into the balcony only to find something that would forever scar me for life. Sarah Newlin doing _it_ with the one person I would have least expected: Jason Stackhouse. I mentally gasped as I silently edged myself away, praying that something or someone would make me able to forget what I just saw and that they wouldn't hear me making my way downstairs.

Of course, my luck was extremely limited.

I stepped on a piece of glass on the balcony, and as it shattered beneath my feet, Jason and Sarah whipped their heads around. "Holy shit...Yue," Jason gasped as he saw me. I just stared at him, before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>It's official. I was scarred for life. I ran out of that church as fast as I could; forgetting that I left the broom, dustpan, and just about everything else I was using to clean the church inside. I ran right smack into Gabe. "Yo, runt," Gabe shouted, pushing me back, "where do you think you're going? Didn't the Rev. say to finish cleaning the church?"<p>

I gasped for breath. Gabe was big, ugly, and probably smarter than he looked. And that was saying something. I had to get away from him. Something about him seemed...darker than usual. I couldn't quite place it, but he had a murderous look in his eyes. I had to make something up, without him or the Reverend being able to catch me in a lie.

I just said the first thing that came to mind. "I finished cleaning up, but some guy came in and I got into a fight with him. I don't remember his name."

"If you're lying-"

"Gabe, do I LOOK like I'm lying?"

Gabe looked at me strangely for a minute, before shaking his head. "No."

"Thanks. Now, I have stuff to do." I walked off, and I headed back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I had just finished dinner. Apparently, the Rev. thought that Americans trying to imitate Chinese food would have made me feel right at home. It didn't. The fish was only half-way cooked, and the rice was burnt. I ate alone, of course. I didn't really want to talk to Luke, or Jason for that matter. Instead, I just took my food, put it in a box, and ate it in the dorm. Something was fishy, and I didn't mean the shellfish that we had for dinner that night. Something was fishy about Luke. The way he looked at Jason with resentment and anger...I wondered what was going on.<p>

After eating, I did some more research, and tried to get in touch with Eric. The asshole wasn't answering his phone. Great. Just perfect. It was around 8:00, and the moon wasn't out tonight. That gave me a bit of an advantage. I quickly changed into my hunter's outfit, packed the equipment I'd be needing, and set out.

I had just been on my way to the building where they were holding Godric when I heard something run extremely fast past me. I got out two daggers from my pockets and held them up threateningly, before the person finally came up to me. He was tall, blonde, and fairly muscular. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket. His skin was a startling shade of white, and his eyes were ice blue. He bared his fangs at me, confirming my suspicions. So he was a vampire. "Who are you," he asked. That voice. There's no way it could have been the asshole. I crossed my fingers silently in the hope that it wasn't. "I said: who are you," he repeated.

"Yue. You must be Eric Northman," I replied.

Eric retracted his fangs. "So, you recognize me from the phone."

"My father told me that you were sending humans. He said that you put your personal life before your professional."

Eric smiled. "You've learned a lot."

"So I have. However, we don't have time for this. We have to-" I was cut off when Eric suddenly tensed. "Eric? What's wrong?"

"Godric," Eric replied, "he's summoning me." And with that, he picked me up in his arms, threw me over his shoulder the way a fireman would carry a person, and ran using his vampire speed. I knew I couldn't afford to yell or anything, or I'd attract attention, so I kept all my screaming and stuff inside my head.

It had to have been about two minutes before we arrived in what looked like some kind of caged up area with a back door. Godric was there, standing up, surprisingly still intact with no signs of silver, standing next to a blonde haired human who was holding up her dress while she sat on the ground. Gabe was there, but his neck was twisted in a very awkward shape. He was dead. I couldn't really care less about whether or not he was dead. There was another human next to the female who looked dead, but he was still breathing. Eric paid no attention to the humans as he gently set me down next to the female. "Make sure she's all right," he said in Chinese. I nodded, and walked over to her, checking to make sure she wasn't too badly wounded. She told me she was fine, and I helped her stand up as we watched the scene before us. "Godric," Eric said, as he walked towards Godric, before kneeling in front of him. Eric looked at Godric with such respect; I couldn't help but wonder: was Godric Eric's maker?

"You were a fool for sending humans after me," Godric commented.

"I had no other choice. These...savages. They seek to destroy you."

Godric nodded. "I am aware of what they have planned." He gestured to the unconscious man. "This one betrayed you?"

"He's with the Fellowship," the female responded, "They set a trap for us."

"That's Rev. Newlin for you," I replied, laughing bitterly, "Predictable. He hates doing the dirty work himself."

"Who the hell are you," the female asked, turning to me, before turning to Eric and asking, "and why did _you_ get a kid involved in this?"

"She's not just any kid," Eric replied, "this is Yue Huang. The legendary vampire hunter. Yue Huang, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, Yuang. There, you know each other."

"Hunter?"

"I work for the Magister. I only kill the vampires he asks me to. That, and I seek vengeance on the ones who killed my family," I replied.

"We don't have time for this," Eric complained, before turning to Godric, and asking, "How long has it been since you last fed?"

"I require very little blood anymore," Godric replied. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. We all looked around, realizing we had very little time, before Godric said, "Save the human."

"Which one?"

"Which one do you think? The blonde."

"Oh, right."

"Save the human," Godric repeated.

"I am not leaving your side-"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Come on, we have to go," Sookie exclaimed.

"Spill no blood on your way out," Godric added, "Go. Yue, you're coming with me." I nodded. Eric and Sookie walked out, before Godric turned his back to me and bent down. "Get on," he said. I climbed on his back, and held on for dear life as he used his vampire speed to get us outside. There were a few guards, but Godric managed to brush them all aside as he ran. He climbed up the back window of the church, as he turned his head towards me and said, "Eric and the human should be inside the church by now. Try to find a way out."

"What about you," I asked.

"I'm going to see if any guards are out and about. I don't want too many of Newlin's minions coming after my progeny and the human." Godric quietly crept inside the church through the top window, and dropped me behind one of the wooden blocks on the front balcony. He then ran back outside. All I could do was stay behind the pillar until it was time for me to jump out.

I heard the door open, and then I heard the voices of Sookie and Eric arguing, as Erik asked, "Where's the exit?"

"Back that way," Sookie replied.

I could hear her and Eric continue to walk, until they were stopped by an all too familiar voice saying, "There are _several_ exits, actually." Reverend Newlin. Of fucking course. He continued with, "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Doors opened, and I took a peek around the box to see that Soldiers of the Sun were walking in, carrying chains and other kinds of silver weaponry. Luke was among them. I mentally sighed. I knew I couldn't trust him. I just didn't think he'd go this far.

"Let us leave," Sookie commanded Newlin. She turned to the soldiers and yelled, "Save yourselves! No one has to die!"

"The war has begun, you evil bitch of Satan," Newlin said, as he spread his arms out wide. His back was to me, but his voice took on a slightly more psychotic tone. He gestured to Eric, before commenting, "You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family! The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away! He's a sheriff; he's bound to send for help," Sookie exclaimed. I mentally slapped myself. A babbling human. She and Eric were already in enough danger as it was; why did she have to say that? Now, unless some miracle happened, they were royally screwed.

"I'm not concerned with Godric," Newlin replied. "Any vampire will do for our grand celebration! And we got one right here!" Newlin pointed over to Eric, who sighed. Eric whispered something to Sookie, before walking up to Newlin. "Brothers and sisters," Newlin said, laughing psychotically a little bit, "there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure how long it was; let alone if Eric had sniffed me out. Either way, I didn't care. He was in so much pain from being tied up with several silver chains to a wooden table. He grunted from the pain, and smoke came off of his wrists and neck from the silver. "You see," Newlin asked, "just as our Lord, our Savior, was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"<p>

I sighed. This was quite a predicament that the human had gotten herself into. Sookie struggled against the human men who were holding her arms back, but she couldn't fight them off. "That doesn't make any sense," she exclaimed, as she struggled to break free. "How can you people listen to him?"

I heard Eric struggle to say, "I offer myself...in exchange...for Godric's freedom...and the girl's...as well."

Newlin nodded, and said, "That's noble. But she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race! She hardly deserves mercy." Newlin's shoulders shot up with his head, as if he had an idea. "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together. I bet this marshmallow will roast up nicely."

It was now or never. I got up on top of the block I was hiding behind, so that my back was facing Newlin. "Really, Reverend," I asked, "Then what does that make you, since you're threatening her like this? The Martin Luther King Jr. of modern times?" I scoffed. "Hardly."

"Who the hell are you," Reverend Newlin yelled.

I laughed. "Really, Newlin? After all these weeks, you don't recognize me? Not even by my voice? I guess Father was right about you humans. You really are as naive or dumb as he says. Particularly the males. You know, for someone to put together an operation as ingenious as this," I said, as I turned around to face everyone,"you're a little slow."

Everyone, including Eric and Sookie gasped, but the loudest gasps of all were Luke and Reverend Newlin. "Yue," Newlin asked, "why? You were our youngest soldier, and one of the best! You're a human, too!"

"You still don't get it do you," I asked. "When I told you I was a hunter, I wasn't lying. However, I only hunt the vampires on the hunter's list, or the ones that my father asks me to kill. I also help my father make sure everything is in order. By holding the Sheriff of Area Five in Louisiana hostage, everything is most certainly _not_ in order."

"You _bitch_," Newlin exclaimed, as he started to throw a punch at me. I caught it, and gripped it.

"Too slow," I replied, bending his arm around and pinning him to the ground. I bent his arm almost all the way around; but I was kicked off by Luke. "You idiot! I thought we were friends!"

"We can't be friends if you want to side with these fangers," Luke replied, holding me against him. I felt something wrap around my wrists, and it felt like metal. Chains. Fuck. I was screwed. I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed. I screamed so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. The scream sounded like that of a banshee, and it was really loud and high pitched.

When I was done, I heard the doors burst open, as a male vampire with brown hair burst through, shouting, "Sookie!" He almost made it up to both of us, until Reverend Newlin pulled a gun out from his pocket.

"One more step vampire, and the girl dies," Newlin shouted. "The blonde, then the little traitor over there," he added as an afterthought. I growled.

"If you shoot her," the vampire said, with his fangs out, "everyone here will die! Let her go now."

Newlin turned towards Sookie, before saying, "Honestly, what do they see in you?" He turned towards the other soldiers and yelled, "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here."

"Don't," Sookie exclaimed, "he's done nothing to you!"

"Sookie, I will be fine," the vampire stated.

The soldiers marched towards the vampire with their chains out. They were almost there, when a deep voice yelled out, "NEWLIN!" I whipped my head around to where the voice was coming from, and saw someone who I least expected.

Jason.

He was holding what looked like some kind of gun, but when he pulled the trigger, instead of a bullet that came out, it was a paint ball. I quickly followed it to Newlin's hand, before whipping my head back to Jason. "Let her go, fuckwad," he shouted, before pulling the trigger one more time, as soldiers grabbed him from behind. I smiled, despite the situation. A paintball gun. That last shot hit Newlin in the head, and there was a giant spot of green paint right smack in the middle of Newlin's forehead.

Newlin touched the spot in pain, as he grunted, "You little bitch!" The unknown vampire pushed the soldiers that were holding me away, before running over to Sookie and doing the same to those soldiers. He held Sookie close to him. So this was the human's vampire boyfriend. Clearly he cared about her. Sookie lightly pushed the vampire away, though, and ran over to Eric to free him, despite much protesting from her boyfriend. She slowly and carefully took the chains off of Eric as he slowly sat up.

"Let's go," Sookie said, as she helped Eric to his feet. The scars the chains had left on Eric's wrist and neck were already starting to heal. However, the moment that Eric got up, he ran up to Newlin with his vampire speed and grabbed him by the neck. Eric pinned Newlin against the stairs. "Eric," Sookie shouted, realizing what Eric was about to do, "do _not_ kill him!"

"Kill him," Jason shouted as he struggled against the soldiers holding him, "kill the motherfucker!"

Luke looked around as if in a panic, while Newlin said, "Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before G-d. We are willing to die!"

I heard the sound of a rush of wind, as the doors to the sanctuary burst open. Several vampires walked through, but the one that caught my attention was the one in the middle with the cowboy attire. Stan Underling. I recognized him from the various meetings I had to attend with Father at our house when Stan came over. Sookie ran over to the unknown vampire, and he held her close to him. I grabbed a rope out of my pack and shaped it into a lasso, before throwing the lasso over to one of the lights. I grabbed on tightly to the rope as I swung and let go as soon as I was close enough to the ground. When I landed, I ran over to Sookie to make sure she was okay, before watching the scene that took place before us. "Steve Newlin," Stan's voice rang out, "you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us?" Newlin struggled to look up, but couldn't, as Stan continued, "We'll kill you first." The soldiers were in awe and fear of these vampires, as I watched them slowly let go of Jason. Stan smiled cruelly, before saying, "Same way we did your father."

I heard Sookie whisper something, and Newlin shouted out, "You murderer!" He struggled against Eric's hold, but to no avail.

Stan's cruel grin got wider, as he said to his minions, "Destroy them. All of them!" All the vampires bared their fangs and ran towards a human. Just as they were about to lean in for a bite...

"ENOUGH," a voice said, as it echoed through the room. Everyone turned to see Godric, standing where I was minutes ago. He glared at the vampires below him, and I glared at Stan. I remembered him being more impulsive than most vamps, and sure enough I was right. "You came for me, I assume," Godric asked. He turned his attention to Stan. "Underling?"

Stan grunted, "Yes, Sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me," Godric said. "You see, we can coexist." Godric turned his attention to Newlin, who had been released from Eric's hold. "Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same for us?"

Newlin struggled to catch his breath, before saying, "I will _not_ negotiate...with subhumans." He got up on his knees and bared his neck. "Kill me." I heard someone shout out 'no,' before Newlin continued with, "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

Newlin closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. Did I want him to die? He was a human. I'd been around vamps for most of my life, so I didn't really know a lot of humans. However, I knew enough to know that there were good humans and bad humans, and this guy was definitely one of the bad humans. While I didn't want him dead, I didn't really want him alive either. It was strange, having these feelings on the subject. I had to brush these feelings aside, though, as Godric said, "I am actually older than your Jesus." Newlin opened his eyes and they widened in shock. "I wish I could have known him," Godric added, "but I missed it." Godric used his vampire speed to run around the sanctuary so that he was behind Newlin, and picked him up by the back of his shirt, using his vampire strength. "Good people," Godric asked, looking around, "Who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" The question was answered in silence, as the soldiers exchanged scared looks. "That's what I thought," Godric commented.

Godric turned his attention to his vampires, and ordered them to stand down, as they released the humans they were holding. He then told the humans to go home and that it was over. All the humans ran out of the church, as Newlin shouted, "Please don't leave me!"

Godric spared one last glance at Newlin, in which he said, "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I hesitated for a minute, before taking it. We walked away like that, until we were blocked by Stan.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you," Stan asked.

"I said come," Godric repeated, as we walked around Stan.

We were halfway out of the sanctuary when Jason stormed by us. We stopped and turned around. "Newlin," Jason shouted. "I reckon I've already been to Heaven." Jason paused when Newlin looked at him with a confused expression, before continuing with, "It was inside your wife." Jason swung his fist out and punched Newlin in the nose. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Godric stared at me with a puzzled expression.

"What," I asked Godric, as he stared at me, "These humans amuse me." Godric smiled and shook his head. We watched Jason run over and hug Sookie, while Eric was nowhere to be found. I assumed that he had gone back to Godric's house. He then let go of Sookie, before running over to me and hugging me.

"Damn, it's good to see you're okay," Jason said, as he hugged me.

The hug was so tight, I could barely breathe. "Jason," I struggled to get out, "I'm glad to see that you're okay, too, but...I...can't...breathe! You're...hugging...me too...tightly!"

"Oh, sorry," Jason said, as he released me from the hug. "So you're really a hunter, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been one since I was seven."

"Then why are you-"

"You heard me explain it to Newlin. Don't worry, not everything was a lie. We're still friends. In fact, you're my first human friend. Think you could show me the ropes of the human world?"

Jason laughed. "No sweat."

I turned to Godric, asking, "Can I meet you back at your house? I want to talk to Jason." He nodded, and took off. I turned back to Jason. we began to walk, and I asked, "So...is Sookie your girlfriend or something? I'm just asking because I saw you hug her and- "

"Girl-no! She's my little sister!"

"Little sister?" Those words made me miss my little sister. I missed her so much.

"Yeah. And that vamp she's with? That's her boyfriend, Bill Compton."

"Oh." I continued to stare at the ground, and could feel tears slowly streaming down my face.

"Something wrong, Yue," Jason asked as we went outside.

I nodded. "Remember when I told you about my little sister, Mei-Xing?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"My human family's dead. They were all killed by vampires. I was the only survivor."

"Yue..." Jason whispered, as we stopped. He bent down and wiped my tears. "I know we can't replace your human family, but I'll tell you what. You've gotten yourself a big brother from here on out. And as soon as we get back to Bon Temps, you and me and Sookie are going to Merlotte's to hang out and so we can get to know you."

I looked up and smiled. "Really," I asked.

Jason nodded and stood up. "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Who's your father?"

"The magister. He's kinda like the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, but he deals with vampire politics."

"So you've been raised by vamps?"

"Liar."

"What?"

"That was more than one question!" I laughed, and so did Jason.

We stopped laughing when Jason said, "Right. We better head over to Godric's." He bent down, and gestured to his back. "Get on. Ever had a piggyback ride?"

I smiled. "Not by a human."

"Well, this is a first for you. Get on!" I got on Jason's back and held on, as he ran.

Not once did I look back at the church.

Not once did I think back on the betrayal of Luke, or anything that happened there.

I just looked forward toward the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan can't wait for Season 4 of True Blood. kanna-chan will stop talking so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Sorry for the long wait with the updates...I recently saw X-Men: First Class (and by recently, I mean over the summer), and it's inspired me to write about three different fics for it...**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Apparently, there was some sort of gathering over at Godric's house, and I had nothing fashionable to wear. I just put on the nicest dress I could find, and some fashion boots. Jason said that it would be okay, so after I packed my stuff (which really wasn't much), Jason and I headed over to Godric's house. Not much had changed, except for the fact that there was a lot of human food, and after taking a look at it, I decided that anything was better than the food served at the camp. I piled my plate with chicken and fish, before looking around and seeing who was there. I saw Stan (who I really didn't want to talk to...he was almost as much of an asshole as Eric was, and that's saying something), Isabelle (someone else I didn't want to talk to), and finally, my eyes fell on the vampire with the brown hair. He was with his human companion once again. That blonde telepath.<p>

I looked for a chair, grabbed one before someone else could take it, and sat down. I ate my food, as I began to develop a plan for what I would do when I left. I'd have to call my father. Or rather, I thought I would when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID, before taking my food and walking into another room. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was as I answered the phone. "What is it," I asked in Chinese."

"Is the Sheriff of Area Nine safe," my father asked in the same language.

"Yes. I'm at his house. Why?"

"Good. I want you to stick around that human telepath and her human vampire. Stay in Bon Temps, Louisiana with them. Apparently, there are more than a few supernaturals there. Besides vampires. Do some investigating, and keep me posted."

"Understood," I said, as I closed the phone. I sighed, as I took my food and started to walk back to where everyone else was.

I looked around. Apparently, the human telepath and her vampire had moved somewhere else in the house and were chit chatting with another vampire. Eric was talking to Godric about something or other, and I was about to try to sneak out of the house, before I was stopped by the brown haired vampire. "Can I help you," I asked him.

"I believe you can," he replied. He had a thick southern accent. "I wanted to say thank you for helping Sookie out in the church." He held out his hand, "Bill Compton. And you must be Yue, am I right?"

I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," I replied, shaking his hand.

"So you're a vampire hunter," Bill asked.

"Yeah," I answered, shrugging my shoulders, "I've been at it for about five years now."

"Why did you—"

"Help Godric? Father's orders."

"Your father?"

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Promise you won't freak out," I pleaded. He nodded. "My father is the Magister." Bill stared at me with a weird expression, and I had to explain, "Not biologically. When I was seven, my parents and baby sister were massacred by vamps. I had been living on my own for a while, before Godric took me in, and then Godric took me to the Magister, who's been training me and helping me hone my skills."

I could see that Bill was about to say something, but we were cut off by a door to the house creaking. The person who entered the house was a fairly short, but slightly intimidating looking woman wearing a red dress with _insanely_ high heels. She had deathly pale skin, and _way_ too much lipstick on. I recognized her right when she entered.

Lorena Krasiki. The 'devil in a red dress,' was what Father called her every now and then. Apparently, this expression could now be literally true, because she actually was wearing a red dress. He didn't like her much. Neither did I, based on what he had told me. She looked around the room, took a sniff, and then walked over towards the blonde. Bill must have taken my silence as a chance to get away from me, as he began to talk to another vampire. He suddenly tensed up, though, the moment that Lorena walked in. I realized who she was the moment he tensed up. Lorena was Bill's maker. I had to make sure that Lorena didn't do anything too insane here. I didn't want a bloodbath, and I didn't think anyone else did either.

I began to walk over, as I heard Lorena introduce herself. The blonde smiled at her and said, "Nice to meet you; I'm Sookie."

I finally got to a close enough distance where I could see Lorena's face. She looked almost...driven by something. A sort of...hunger. She smiled at Sookie, before commenting, "Yes. You're what all the fuss is about." I could hear a thick southern accent in her voice. Now that I think about it, her accent matched that of Bill's.

Sookie shook her head in confusion, before replying, "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you a morsel?"

Sookie shook her head again. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Well," Lorena started, "we have a mutual friend."

I quickly caught on to who Lorena and Sookie's mutual friend was, and apparently, so did Sookie. "Bill," she asked.

Lorena gave a big smile. "That's right," she replied. "Funny he never mentioned me. I practically...made him who he is today."

"Lorena," Bill shouted, storming over to where Sookie and Lorena were standing.

Lorena faked a gasp, before saying, "Why, hello, darling. I was just getting to know your plaything." Bill looked over at Sookie, and anger that was probably directed at his maker was evident on his face, as Lorena added, "You always did like to prey on the innocent."

"Bill," Sookie asked, "is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago," Bill explained, anger evident in his voice. "She no longer has any hold over me." He glared at Lorena.

Lorena looked at Bill, smiled at her progeny, and laughed, "Well I wouldn't say that." I took a sip of my drink, as Lorena turned to Sookie before adding, "We had two _marvelous_ nights in your hotel room."

"What," Sookie asked, eyebrows shooting up. I have to admit, mine did, too, and I spit out whatever of my drink was in my mouth back into the cup. There are some things twelve-year-old children (even twelve-year-old vampire hunter children) should _not_ have to hear.

"Did you know," Lorena asked, speaking as if it what she said wasn't a big deal, "that your boyfriend hit me over the head with a fifty-two inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon."

I almost wanted to intervene, but I couldn't. There were rules and regulations that came with being a hunter, and due to the fact that Lorena hadn't actually done anything, I couldn't intervene. I walked closer to the three of them, who were clearly oblivious to my appearance. I could feel everyone else's eyes on me. "You did," Sookie asked, looking from Bill to Lorena.

"Lorena," Bill gruffly spoke, "you need to leave."

"I hope he doesn't pull the same _shenanigans_ with you," Lorena replied, glaring at Sookie. Her tone of voice had changed. Instead of being light and airy like it had been earlier, it became filled with hate and rage. You could practically feel the sparks flying from her eyes. "There's no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention," Bill explained, even more angrily than before, "is that she was holding me prisoner."

"Pshaw," Lorena said, almost flirtatiously, as she looked at Bill. "We were just catching up is all." Lorena returned her gaze to Sookie. Her glare turned sarcastic, as she added, "You must have been worried sick. Wondering where you," Lorena looked over at Bill, "were." Bill and Sookie exchanged a look, still oblivious to my presence. I continued to have my drink, as Lorena spoke. "I'll admit, it got a bit...heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes."

Lorena started to reach towards Bill, but Sookie's hand was faster, and brushed Lorena's hand away. I raised an eyebrow. Lorena was clearly a vampire you didn't want to mess with. I sensed a cat fight on the horizon. "Do NOT touch him," Sookie growled, glaring daggers at Lorena. I looked around. Jason, not to mention all the other vampires in the house, were staring at Sookie like she had gone crazy. Heck, she probably had. I didn't know much about humans and their beverages, considering all I grew up drinking was either water, coffee, or tea, but apparently enough alcohol could make a human do crazy things. I pushed those images out of my head, as I continued to observe the scene.

"My," Lorena whispered, her voice going back to being light and airy, but taking on a dangerous tone, "we're feisty, too." Lorena laughed. It was a strange laugh, almost a giggle. "You're no more than a blood bank," she sneered. "You cannot win this."

Clearly the cat fight was still getting closer, and it angered me that I couldn't intervene. The hunter's rules could be a pain in the ass at times. I sighed, before sipping my drink again, and looking at Sookie, who said, "I've already won. Bill chose _me_. And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

I could see that Sookie hit a nerve within Lorena, and apparently, so could Bill. "Sookie," he exclaimed, "stop."

"I'd listen to him," Lorena sneered. "Run away, little girl." She walked over to Bill saying, "William and I love each other."

Bill grabbed Lorena by the shoulders, nearly shouting, "You've gone mad!"

"Maybe you do love him," Sookie reasoned, as Bill grabbed her in an attempt to restrain her from launching herself at Lorena. "who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know."

Lorena bared her fangs. "Take those words back," Lorena threatened, "or they shall be your last!"

"We're leaving," Bill exclaimed, still holding Sookie back.

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch," Sookie shouted, as Bill began to drag her out of the room, "you've lost this one!"

Like a cat going after a mouse, Lorena pushed Bill off of Sookie, then picked Sookie up by the neck and pinned her to a table. I ran up, knowing I had the perfect chance to intervene. Just as she was about to go in for a bite, I grabbed onto Lorena's neck. "Really, Lorena," I said, "this is a new low, even for you."

"Who are you," she asked, leaning up from Sookie.

"Really? You don't recognize me? Funny. Most of the other vamps do. I guess it's the outfit." I turned to Jason, and asked, "Really? A dress?" He just shrugged his shoulders, and I sighed. "The name's Yue. Yue Huang. Now, here's some advice, before things really get ugly. Retract. Your. Fangs. Now."

"Why should I listen to you? You're just some puny human."

"Really? Would a puny little human do this," I asked, as I pulled silver daggers out of my boots, and crossed them over her throat. I could hear the sizzle of her skin in contact with the silver. While this was going on, I stole a quick look at Bill, who took Sookie into his arms. "Now, look. I neither know or care who you are, let alone why you're here. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, Godric is the authority."

"Then what does that make you, bitch?"

"A vampire hunter," I replied, smirking. "I've been trained by the Magister himself for five years and counting. You're lucky that you haven't done anything to get yourself on the hunter's list; I'd have to kill you here and now if you did. Now, do you understand?"

Lorena gritted her teeth, and replied, through a great deal of pain, "Yes, huntress."

I pulled the daggers slowly from her neck. The marks they left would heal, but it would take a while. "This human has proven herself to be courageous," I said, gesturing towards Sookie, "and a loyal friend to your kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, ripping off its wings for sport?" I sighed and shook my head. "No wonder they hate you."

Lorena swallowed, before grunting, "She provoked me."

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my best friend's home. I could kill you here and now, or he could snap you clean in half. Your choice. But, then again, we haven't done either of those things. Now why is that?"

Lorena sighed, "It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. I can tell you're an old vampire. You've had hundreds and hundreds of years to better yourself. Yet you haven't. You're still a savage. Just like the vampire that murdered my family. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." I turned to Bill. "You seem to know her," I commented.

"Yes, huntress," Bill grunted.

"Escort her from the nest." Sookie told Bill that she was fine, and Bill began to walk to Lorena to escort her out. "I want you out of Area Nine before dawn," I said, turning to Lorena. Lorena got up, and Bill walked her out. "Well, go on, as you were," I said to everyone else, trying to dissolve the awkwardness of the situation.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, everyone had returned to the way they were. I walked around the house, enjoying a plate of some of the finest shrimp. The taste of the shrimp dipped into the sauce just melted in my mouth, as I walked around. Eventually, I arrived at the back of the house, where there was a small pool outside. I didn't hear it at first, but as I walked outside, I heard the sound of something sharp and sweet, but also kind of sad. I looked over to see Godric with the <em>dizi<em> flute in his hands, playing it. He seemed to be sitting in a meditative position by the water. He must have sensed me come up, because he quickly put it down and turned to me. "You were great back there," he commented.

"You saw," I asked, reverting to old Swedish. He nodded. "You know," I added, going back to English, "I can't help but be surprised."

"About?"

"Well, you're technically dead, and your lungs shouldn't be working, but here you are, with that," I answered, pointing to the instrument. "It's just funny, I guess."

Godric smiled. "I suppose it is," he replied. "When you compared her to the vampire that killed your family, however-"

"I had nothing else to compare her to. I think about them every day. Especially Mei-Xing. If they had lived, I probably wouldn't have chosen this path for myself. But, it is a path I must walk, and I must walk alone."

"Do you regret anything?"

"Not really. It's just...I have this weird feeling."

"Like?"

"Like...people are going to die. Tonight."

"福舞重至禍不单性." (Fortune does not come twice. Misfortune does not come alone.)

"You're right," I replied back in my native tongue. That's when I heard it. Footsteps. They sounded like they were coming from someone with pretty big feet. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go," I told Godric, who nodded.

We went back inside the house, into the main room, when I saw the person who I had least expected to see.

Luke McDonald.

"Luke," I gasped in English. "What the fu-" I saw Godric staring at me, before I switched to saying, "What the heck?" I walked up to him, and apparently, Jason followed suit.

"Stay away from me, Stackhouse, Huang. I've got nothing to say to either of you," Luke grunted. He was wearing a big baggy jacket. The kind that you could use to hide something under. It couldn't be that Luke was hiding a bomb...could it?

"Luke, what the hell are you do-" Jason started.

"Just stay away." Luke took a deep breath as he took in the scene before him. Vampires and humans were mingling with each other, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. "Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention," he asked, and all the vamps and humans turned to look at him. "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." Stan, along with Isabelle and a few other vamps, began to get up, and I began to walk back towards Luke. I almost made it to him, until he unzipped his jacket, I saw what was underneath. "And I have a message for you all. From Reverend Steve Newlin," he added, as he took an object in his hand. Underneath the jacket was tons and tons of silver chains and locks, along with a small, but probably very powerful bomb. The object that was in his hand must have been the detonator, because the moment he pressed it, it exploded, and silver went flying everywhere, along with people.

I was quickly separated from Godric by the force of the explosion, and as I hit a wall, all I saw was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh...Cliffy! Well, not really, but you can choose whether or not you want Godric dead! Why? I feel like letting y'all choose. Also, that bit of Chinese was from a Chinese proverb that I found on Wikiquote. I don't speak Chinese, nor can I read it, but I tried my hand at typing it and I did pretty good if I do say so myself. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R! Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan thought that Season 4 was so awesome, and is really pissed that Alan Ball left it at such a cliffy (not to mention leaving out HUGE amounts of Alcide in the last episode). kanna-chan will stop talking and shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Quick announcement: It has come to my attention from the first chapter that Yue refers to her father as Dr. Walter Magnus, a man, who coincidentally enough, has the same name as a doctor with Alzheimer's who was on NCIS for one episode (played by the AWESOME Bob Newhart). The two men are not associated in any way. That will be all.**

**One more thing: I will be using bits and pieces of different foreign languages. The only ones I consider myself somewhat really good at writing/reading/speaking are Spanish and Japanese (and English, but that's my first language). With German and French, I can guess, but I need a translator. So...yeah. Any translations will be in parenthesis next to the foreign language in BOLD.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"Yue! Yue! You awake? Come on, say something dammit," a voice shouted. I could feel something cold slapping my face lightly, as I struggled to open my eyes. I could see Jason standing over me, with a scared expression on his face. "Thank G-d."<p>

"Ugh...I feel like shit," I complained, rubbing the back of my head as I struggled to sit up. "I had the worst dream! I thought we were at Godric's house, and Luke came in, and blew it up, and-" I looked around, trailing off. The house had been blown to pieces. Blood and guts lay everywhere on the ground, and the humans on the ground were crying out in pain and anguish. "Help me up," I demanded, as I struggled to get to a standing position. Jason started to protest, but one look from me silenced him, and he helped me up to my feet. "Go look for Sookie; who knows what happened to her. I have to find Godric and check on the other vamps. As much as I _really _don't want to, I don't have a choice."

"That sucks," Jason replied, a small smile coming to his face.

"Vampires suck," I countered, smiling in return. He laughed, and we went our separate ways to look for those we cared about. Well, I only cared about Godric. The other vamps didn't mean much to me. Still

I ran through the rubble, until I found something on the ground. It looked like a hand. Not just any hand, though. A _human_ hand. It looked as if it had been holding something cylindrical. The hand, now severely burnt, was surrounded by a pile of guts, and it looked really, really gross. It then occurred to me who the hand had belonged to. "Luke," I breathed out. I never really had any disrespect for him, nor did I have any sort of friendship. I couldn't afford to get too close to anyone. As a hunter, I had to go on the lone road. I couldn't afford for other humans to pay for the mistakes I had made. I let my mind wander back in time to when I was ten and met Adrien in France.

* * *

><p><em>I was sent to the grocery store at night by my father to pick up noodles, milk, cereal, and of course, his usual, type B- Tru Blood. I sighed. I knew humans would wonder why a human like me was buying Tru Blood, but I didn't have much of a choice. Luckily, Father gave me a skateboard for my tenth birthday, so, while it wasn't as fast as I would have liked, it was still pretty good.<em>

_The road in France, where we were now, was rough. Rocks kept hitting my jacket, and my weapons were hidden safely in my shoes and in my jacket. Father, apparently, had to meet with some vampire in France, and since it was "strictly business," he was too busy to do much of anything. We never really had much of a father-daughter relationship; it was more of a student-teacher relationship. I tended to like to think that he had some father-like tendencies from time to time, though. I never knew all the details of the meeting, except for that Father really hated the woman. He said she was too dominating, too controlling, and was practically blind to the world going on around her._

_I finally arrived at the grocery store. It wasn't that crowded, and it was in a sketchy part of town. Paris, to be exact. I didn't like it much, but I had to do what I had to do. I got what we needed (although they didn't have the noodles I wanted), and headed to the cash register. I handed the cashier my items, and when he got to the Tru Blood, he gave me a dirty look. I just shrugged my shoulders, as I pulled out the money needed, put my stuff into bags, and was about to get on my skateboard when I saw a bunch of human boys playing soccer. They looked like they were around my age. It looked like fun. I looked on at the game wistfully, and was just about to walk away, when one of the boys came up to me. He had short, dark brown hair, white skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a white T-Shirt and I couldn't see what color shorts, but it looked like they were blue. "Salut. Voulez-vous jouer (**Hi. Want to play?)**," he asked in French._

_My French, while it wasn't the best, was still pretty good, so I looked towards the game at the other boys. "Qui êtes-vous (**Who are you**)," I asked. The other boys seemed to be staring at the scene._

_"J'mapelle Adrien. C'est Brian, D'Artagnan, Dion et Julien. Qui _êtes-vous? (**I'm Adrien. This is Brian, D'Artagnan, Dion, and Julien. Who are you?**)" Adrien pointed to each of the other boys in turn as he introduced them.__

__"J'mapelle Yue. (**I'm Yue.**)"__

_"Voulez-vous jouer au foot avec nous? Nous pourrions utiliser un d'un joueur supplémentaire. (**Do you want to play soccer with us? We could use an extra player.**)"_

_I thought on their offer for a minute. Soccer sounded like fun. Father occasionally let me watch bits and pieces of TV, and sports were an occasional part of my agility training, so I knew what sports such as soccer and football were. However, I'd have to let Father know, and I wasn't sure how he would feel about me getting close with human boys. I quickly pulled out my cell phone, and texted him, letting him know where I was and what I was doing. I knew that he was probably in the middle of his meeting, but it was the right thing to do. I put my phone back into my jacket pocket, and smiled. "Bien sûr. Dont l'équipe suis-je? (**Sure. Whose team am I on?**)" __Adrien smiled back at me, as he grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto the soccer field. I could easily see that I was making a great number of friends here in France._

_When I got home that night, Father was finishing his meeting with that woman he really hated. I opened the door as quietly as possible, and tried to sneak in, but I quickly got caught, when Father spoke to me in my native tongue, "We're almost done here, Yue. Come on in."_

_"English really is the dominant language, you know," the woman sighed. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked as if she was in some kind of legal business. "Who's the squirt?"_

_I glared at her when she called me squirt, but Father reprimanded me, "Calm down, Yue. This," he said in English, gesturing to the woman, "is Nan Flanagan. She's a representative of the American Vampire League. The European AVL spokesperson, to be exact. And a member of the authority. Ms. Flanagan, this is Yue."_

_"Pleasure," Nan spoke stiffly, not even offering a handshake. "She's human."_

_"And your point is...?"_

_"Why is she with you?"_

_"She's..."_

_"I'm in the room you know," I sighed. "And I'd watch what you say."_

_"What are you going to do," Nan asked, sneering. I was beginning to see why Father hated her. I did, too._

_"I'm warning you. You really don't want to make me mad." As if by a reflex, my hand began to reach towards my jacket pocket, where I kept my daggers._

_"Come on, you're just a human. I'm eight hundred and sixteen. What are you going to do?"_

_"This." I kicked her in the stomach, hit her with my skate board, and crossed my daggers over her neck. "Now you see? Penny in the air."_

_"You...You mean she's..." Nan looked from Father to me, then Father, and back to me again, as realization dawned on her. "You're Yue Huang, aren't you?"_

_"She finally figures it out, and the penny drops!"_

_"Your father has told me a lot about you. I just didn't know what you looked like. Forgive me, Huntress."_

_I exchanged a look with Father, who gestured to my daggers with his eyes, and nodded. I sighed, and helped her up. "Forgiven. Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."_

_"Why are you with the Magister?"_

_"It's a long story that we don't have much time for," Father said, walking to the door and opening it. "I'll tell you tomorrow when we meet."_

_ Nan sighed, and started to walk out the door, but she paused on her way out. "I look forward to seeing you again, Yue. As for you, we'll continue our business tomorrow." She closed the door behind her._

_Father, relieved that Nan had finally left the house, turned to face me. "Now do you see why I hate her," he asked. I nodded, and he asked me, "You reek of humans. And sweat. Where were you?"_

_I frowned. "Didn't you get my text," I asked._

_Father frowned back, before pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He opened it, and read it. "Ah, so you were with humans," he sighed._

_"They were really nice," I countered, "they were all about my age, too! We played soccer, and it was fun!"_

_"Yue..." Father sighed. "You can't afford to get close to humans like this. What if a vampire comes, and you make a mistake? What if by the time you kill the vampire, it has killed the humans?"_

_"It won't! Please, Father? I mean, I like learning how to hunt and stuff, but I want to make friends with people my own age! I want to live a somewhat normal life!"_

_Father sighed, as he mulled over the decision. "Fine."_

_"Really? Thank you so much, Father! I'll work twice as hard with my studies as a hunter! Promise!"_

_I worked just as hard, as I had promised, and the boys that I had met at the soccer field and I quickly became really good friends. I was beginning to develop a small crush on Adrien, and I hoped that he felt the same way about me. I didn't even know what these feelings were. Is this what falling in love was supposed to feel like?_

_It was a Saturday night, or Samedi, as they say in French, and the boys and I were out at an ice cream place in Paris. Father knew about this of course, and he said it was okay, so long as I was "home by ten." Curfews were understandable, even though I didn't like them. Anyway, we were all chit chatting over our ice cream, when I suddenly felt a chill on the back of my neck. I turned around in my chair, and saw HIM. The vampire from when I met Godric. Mott. "It's been a while, Yue," the vampire breathed in Chinese, baring his fangs._

_"Yue, ce que le- (**Yue, what the-**)" D'Artagnan was cut off, as the vampire, faster than I could see, sank his fangs into his neck, and drank. In about thirty seconds, D'Artagnan's pale, cold, lifeless body sank to the ground in a heap._

_"No. Not again," I whispered to myself in Chinese, as I yelled out to the others, "Run! Sortez d'ici, ce n'est pas sûr! Je vais lui tenir à distance! (**Run! Get out of here; it's not safe! I'll hold him off!**)"_

_"Non! Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici! (**No! I can't leave you here!**)" Adrien shouted, as all the boys tried to hold off the vamp._

_"Oh, good. You've brought more food," Mott spoke, draining each of the others in turn, all except for Adrien._

_"You..." I cursed in Russian, Greek, and Chinese, before adding in English, "fucking bastard! You'll pay for that."_

_"Actually, I won't. You will. Little Yue...you've grown up so much. Your little sister...Mei-Xing, was it? She tasted so...mhm, she was so good. I will never forget."_

_Mott killed my parents? The vamp moved so fast at the time, I couldn't see. "Yue, vous savez cette vampire (**Yue, you know this vampire**)?" Adrien asked, horror evident on his face._

_I sighed. The truth was coming out, and there was nothing I could do. "Oui. Regardez, c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous dire. Run (**Yes. Look, it's a long story that I don't have time to tell you. Run**)!"_

_"You should know better than to outrun a vampire," Mott snickered. "Now let's see...how should I make you suffer? I know...I'll kill him, first, and let you live with the guilt. Then I'll kill you."_

_"Now, Mr. Mott, we've talked about drinking from humans, haven't we?" Father asked, as he arrived on the scene._

_"Father," I exclaimed in Chinese._

_"Shut it, Yue," Father demanded. Adrien was watching the entire scene with wide eyes, as Mott and Father started conversing in a language I was not familiar with. Adrien and I exchanged a look, before I sighed. Father was right, after all. Getting close to humans was a mistake._

_When Mott left, he whispered something in my ear. Something I would never, ever forget. Something that motivated me to kill him even more. I had to put that feeling in the back of my mind, however, as I watched Father glamour Adrien. "You will forget you ever saw my daughter," Father said in a hypnotic voice, glamouring Adrien, "your friends died of snake bites and then a bus crash. You came here, alone, for an ice cream. You will now return home, and forget anything and everything that you saw this night." Adrien nodded, and as soon as Father broke the glamour-bond, he ran home._

_I sighed, as I looked at the bodies all around me. I never got to tell Adrien how I felt. I'd probably never get that chance again. And I still would never forget what Mott had said. I clenched my hand into a fist, and sighed, letting silent tears fall from my face, as we went back to our house in Paris._

* * *

><p>I shook my head, as I tucked that memory into the back of my mind. I loved Adrien, and I would never forget him. But getting close to humans was dangerous. I couldn't afford to get too emotionally attached. I walked through the rubble until I saw that brown-haired vamp. Bill, or whatever his name was. "Yue," he shouted, running towards me, "have you seen Sookie?"<p>

"No," I answered. "Have you seen Godric?"

"Last I saw, he was walking around with Isabelle. Stan's dead, by the way."

"Oh."

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Do you wish you did?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You should know by now." I pulled out a gold locket from underneath my clothes, and clicked it open. On one side was a picture of Mei-Xing. On the other side was a picture of my parents. I held it out to Bill. "I won't rest until the vampire who killed them is dead. And I want to be the one who kills him. Or her. And it wasn't Stan." Bill opened his mouth, about to say something, but then closed it abruptly. That's when I heard it. It sounded like some kind of sucking sound. "Do you hear that?" I asked Bill. He nodded. "It sounds like it's coming from behind me." I turned around Bill looking with me, and saw quite a grotesque sight.

Sookie was on top of Eric, in all her white get-up, and she was sucking on Eric's chest. "What," Bill carefully enunciated, "the _hell_ are you doing?"

Sookie stopped what she was doing, spat something out on the ground, and turned to face us. "I sucked silver out of Eric's chest to save his life, even though I really didn't want to."

I could see the trap that Sookie had fallen into easily, and by the looks of it, Bill had, too. "She was superb," Eric said, giving a cruel smile.

"Sookie," I asked, "don't you see? Eric was in no danger."

"W-what," she asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"Eric was in no danger. None. Zip. Nada."

"A tiny falsehood."

"Shut up, asshole," I barked at him, before turning back to Sookie. "The bullets may have been silver, but silver doesn't kill. Not unless it's straight to the heart. He was already healing. The bullets would have pushed themselves out of his body."

"This way, he's..." Bill swallowed hard, before finishing his sentence with, "forced you to drink his blood."

"N-no! No! NO," Sookie shouted, getting to her feet quickly.

"You're connected," I sighed.

"He'll be able to sense your emotions," Bil added.

Sookie turned to face Eric, who was on his feet, before shouting at him, "You big lying a-hole!"

"Sheesh, Sookie, the dead guy may be a thousand years old, but you can still curse at him. I call him an asshole all the time. Just go with it; let it flow," I sighed.

"You know, squirt, Bill? You're right; I think I can sense her emotions," Eric laughed. "Sweet."

"I'll never do anything for you again! Monster," Sookie shouted, tears going down her face.

"It's not your fault," Bill whispered to her comfortingly, taking her into his arms.

"I think I'm going to cry," Eric laughed.

"Shut up, asshole," I ordered, kicking him. I finally walked away from the three of them, and saw Godric talking to Isabelle. I ran up to them. They noticed my arrival, and I asked, "Who is dead? Besides, Stan, I mean."

"Paolo, Katherine," Isabelle listed off, her voice filled with emotion. "Two human companions."

"Boy, oh boy...Nan tendrá una día de campo con este. (**Nan will have a fiel day with this**)."

* * *

><p>"This is a disaster. Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that up? Me, not you. Me. We should drain everyone of you bastards," Nan sneered. We had all been gathered in what I assumed was Nan's suite at the Hotel Camilla, a vamp-friendly hotel. Security was quickly put in place, and I, of course, was forced to come with the asshole. Nan paid just about no attention to me during the meeting. I didn't really mind. Not a lot of attention was being paid to Sookie, Bill, Isabel, or Eric. Just Godric. All her words were directed at Godric.<p>

"Stan went to the church on his own," Eric sighed. "None of us knew anything about it."

"Oh, really? Because everyone who met Stan in the last three-hundred years knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest-mates, his sherrif has no clue. And what, pray tell, is a human doing in here?" Sookie was just about to speak up, before Nan said, "Not you. Her," pointing to me with a pale white finger. Her gaze was as hard as stone, and cold as ice. It wasn't easy to intimidate me, but Nan was pissed, and rightfully so. "What the fuck is she doing here? She's what...ten?"

"Close," I muttered. "You think you'd recognize me from two years ago, in Paris. Ne-vous pas me reconnaître, Nan (**Do you not recognize me, Nan**)? The ten year old who hit you in the stomach with a black skateboard?" All the vampires stared at me when I said this, but Eric just laughed quietly. I glared at him. Asshole.

Nan pondered this for a moment, before realizing aloud, "Yue?"

"In the flesh. Erm...scratch that, given the current climate of things. Um...yep, that's me."

"It's been two years. I've barely heard anything from-"

"This is hardly the time to talk about him. However, I am not going to sit here and do nothing while you continue to berate my friend on this. Besides, how were the vampires of Area Nine supposed to know that Stan really meant to go into a church and slaughter every human in sight? Last time I checked, none of them have the Sight (1)."

"Not my problem," Nan smirked. She turned to Godric, before adding, "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way," Eric and I seethed. We both quickly glanced at each other, before I turned my gaze back to Nan.

"Don't talk to me that way," Nan replied. She turned back to Godric. "Let's get to the point. How'd they manage to abduct you?"

Godric sighed. I couldn't think of a ton of languages to use, without Nan understanding what I meant, but I looked at Godric sympathetically, and he nodded. "They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

Nan looked at him incredulously. "Why," she asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Why not," Godric countered.

"If I may, Miss Flanagan-" I started.

"Silence, huntress," she barked, before turning her gaze back to Godric. My fingers rested over a pocket in my jacket where I kept my silver daggers. I couldn't afford to make too much of a scene, but, oh, how I wanted to attack her so badly. "Let me make sure I have this straight," Nan said, trying to sound reasonable. "They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think," Godric asked, his gaze not leaving Nan for even a moment.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"That's irrelevant," I stood up, answering Nan. "Only a rumor. And besides, Nan, since when have you gotten interested in human affairs? Stepping out of line like this is a new low, even for you."

"Yue-" Godric started.

"No, Godric. She can't just-"

"Yue, please. Sit." I stared at him, before doing as he said, and taking a seat next to him. "I will take full responsibility."

"You bet you will," Nan sneered.

"You cold bitch," Eric muttered.

Nan looked at Eric hard, and said, "Listen. This is a natural vampire disaster. Nobody at the top is going to have any sympathy for any of you. Maybe the squirt," I glared at Nan, but she continued, "but that's all, and probably only because the Magister is her father." She turned back to Godric. "Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired."

"Nan, you can't just-"

"Yue, please," Godric whispered to me in my native tongue, as he grabbed my hand and held it. "I deserve this. After everything that's happened..." He trailed off, before turning to face Nan. He nodded, and replied, "I agree. Of course," he answered, switching to English. He turned to Isabel, and said, "Isabel should take over; she had no part in my disgrace."

Isabel protested, "Godric, fight back."

"She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her," Eric shouted, pointing at Nan.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking," Nan asked, a cold sneer plastered on her face.

"Oh, you don't have that kind of power over me."

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me."

"I'm to blame," Isabel tried to explain, "I should have contained Stan the _second_ Godric went missing."

"Isabel," Godric spoke, restraining her. He exchanged a look with her, before turning back to Nan and saying, "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me," Nan replied.

Sookie tried to get up, only to be restrained by Bill. A quick conversation was exchanged, before Sookie piped up with, "Miss Flanagan? Godric rescued me from a _really_ large rapist." It was at that moment that I wanted to hit her, then me. I mean, really? She was already making this mess bigger. Nan would never listen to a human; let alone one that could read minds! Godric sighed, and closed his eyes in exasperation. "He probably would have killed me, too," Sookie continued.

"That's nice," Nan answered, sarcasm and coldness evident in her voice.

"No! Listen-"

"Moving on-"

"And he rescued humans in that church, plus a whole lot of vampires! You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been a hundred...a million times worse! You should thank him!"

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For his poor judgment?" Eric shot up out of his seat, about to attack Nan, only to be quickly restrained by Isabel and Godric. I didn't blame him for wanting to attack Nan. If I could, I would have killed her right then and there. I hated that bitch so much. She was so lucky I learned about self-restraint. And if my father wasn't the Magister, I probably would have killed her, too.

"Look," I growled, "you're pissed that Godric wanted to meet the sun. You're pissed that he wanted to try and make peace between humans and vampires. Okay, I get it. And if I were in your position, I'd probably be pissed, too. But you need to hear me out."

"Why should I listen to you," Nan asked. "You're ten-"

"Twelve. I've seen my fair share of the world. I've seen my fair share of blood and disaster. I know what it's like. Now hear me out. Just because you're pissed doesn't give you an excuse to go ahead and fire Godric like that! If he removes himself from any position, that's his business, but for you to just-"

"Yue-" Godric said.

"No! Nan, you can't just go ahead and-"

"Remember what I said to your little Viking friend? The asshole? I'm on TV. Try me."

"You...you...you..." I tried to figure out what language to use, before I used Chinese to shout, "YOU FUCKING HAG!"

"Yue," Godric spoke up, louder this time, and in Chinese, "sit down." I stared at Godric with an incredulous look, as he shook his head. I grunted, as I sat down again. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I couldn't cry. Not yet. Hunters couldn't show emotion that much. And when they did, it was often anger. Especially with Nan, the cold-hearted bitch. Oh, how I hated her.

"Tell me about the bombing, please," Nan said. "Every single detail."

Godric looked around, before answering, "A boy walked in the lair. I thought he was someone's human companion."

When Godric finished telling Nan about the bombing, Nan exclaimed, "What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister."

"Not like you could," I muttered.

Nan glared at me, before continuing, "Godric, come to my suite and fill out the forms." So we weren't in Nan's suite. I didn't really care whose we were in, at this point. What was done, was done. And if I hadn't...

"Soon," Godric replied. "But first, I have something to say." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm I've caused...for all our lost ones...human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it."

"Relax, take it easy. It's just a few signatures," Nan said, as if she was describing relaxing on a beach. She got up, and walked out of the room, up to her suite.

"I'm going with you," I said, as I got up with Godric. He just nodded, as we started to walk out.

Isabel walked out behind Nan, and just as Godric and I were almost out the door, we were stopped by Eric. "No," Eric pleaded with his maker.

Godric looked up at him. "Look in my heart," Godric replied.

"You have to listen to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"There is!"

Godric looked down, and then looked back up at Eric, before replying in a language I was unfamiliar with. "What language was that," I asked, as we walked past his progeny.

"Arabic."

As we walked out, I remembered something I read in a book at home, while I was in training. I don't remember the title of the book, but the quotation that rang out for me was, "_Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise, when a good man goes to war. Demons run, but count the cost. The battle's won, but the child is lost._"

That quote held true for so many things. Demons were on the loose, humans and vampire. A good man going to war? Godric, hands down. Darkness drowned out the light of day, when we ended the church's vendetta, but that was for the best. Friendship dies talked about the somewhat mini-friendship I had with Luke. True love lying? Well...that was probably Bill finding Sookie drinking Eric's blood. Night falling and the dark rising...I took that to mean the bombing at the house, but I thought that there was definitely another meaning. There had to be. Counting the cost...all the lives that were lost during the bombing. While we won the overall battle...someone else was going to die. I just hoped I was wrong as to who it was.

So many of the lines had multiple meanings. The two with multiple meanings that stuck out for me the most were "Friendship dies and true love lies" and "The battle's won, but the child is lost." What on earth were the other meanings? Was someone else going to die? I just hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

The walk seemed to take much longer than it should have, until we stopped just outside Nan's door, and Godric asked in Chinese, "Something wrong, Yue?"

I nodded. The tears brimming in my eyes were beginning to fall; I could feel them. Godric sighed, as he opened up his arms. I flung myself into his arms, as I sobbed. He whispered to me in my native tongue, as he held me. The lines were slowly becoming clearer and clearer. I just hoped that I was wrong. I hoped I wouldn't have to see anymore death.

Unfortunately, a huntress can't hide from everything forever. The past will always come back to haunt us when we least expect it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffy! Let's see...the quote that I put in from the book that Yue was quoting is actually from a show on BBC called "Doctor Who." In the sixth episode of the sixth series, this quote by the AMAZING River Song is used to describe why Demon's Run is actually called Demon's Run. I loved that episode, and then I thought that the quote could easily be used to describe a part of this chapter! I actually felt like crying as I wrote parts of this...particularly the part in France...I felt so bad for Yue, but I had to do it. As for whether Adrien will come back...well, that remains to be seen. However, we're getting closer to the Maryann bit, and then I'm thinking I'll do a time leap (where you skip a large period of time) into season 4. Or just do a bunch of random filler chapters. Or have Yue in season 3 (which I am seriously considering). Anyway, R&R! ~kanna**

**PS: English is my first language. My Spanish is pretty decent, but I wouldn't say it's a second language. I don't know any French or German, so if anyone does know these languages and can correct me on my grammar/spelling, please feel free.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan thought that Season 4 was so awesome, and is really pissed that Alan Ball left it at such a cliffy (not to mention leaving out HUGE amounts of Alcide in the last episode). kanna-chan will stop talking and shut up so her readers can enjoy the story.**

**Quick announcement: It has come to my attention from the first chapter that Yue refers to her father as Dr. Walter Magnus, a man, who coincidentally enough, has the same name as a doctor with Alzheimer's who was on NCIS for one episode (played by the AWESOME Bob Newhart). The two men are not associated in any way. That will be all.**

**One more thing: I will be using bits and pieces of different foreign languages. The only ones I consider myself somewhat really good at writing/reading/speaking are Spanish and Japanese (and English, but that's my first language). With German and French, I can guess, but I need a translator. So...yeah. Any translations will be in parenthesis next to the foreign language in BOLD.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"And now, by the power vested in me by the Authority, I now pronounce Isabel the Sheriff of Area Nine," Nan said, in an emotionless voice. I sat next to Godric, as he signed a large variety of documents, ranging from those that were no more than a sentence, to those that were over seven or eight pages. I sat next to him, fuming, as he handed the papers to Nan. Of course, I kept these emotions to myself. Nan smiled in cruel satisfaction, as Eric stared at her, anger in his eyes. If looks could kill…well…I didn't even want to think about what would have happened to Nan.<p>

I stared at the ground. Those lines from the book rang through my head again, as Nan handed the last sheet of paper to Isabel, who gave her signature reluctantly. "There. Done. Finished. Happy," Isabel asked Nan.

"Very." Nan replied, as she gathered up the papers and put them in a black briefcase. It seemed to me that all she ever wore was black. Even her accessories were black. It was very irritating, and it did NOT become her at all. I sighed, and looked at Nan with a cold expression. "You know it had to be done, Yue."

"Miss Flanagan," I said, trying to keep my tone of voice under control, "Vous êtes une chienne (**You are a bitch**)."

Ignoring my previous comment, Nan walked out of her suite, closely followed by Isabel. I turned to face Godric. "What are you going to do," I asked in my native language.

"I do not know. Two thousand years...it seems like long enough," Godric sighed, replying in the same tongue.

"Godric, if you're thinking about killing yourself, I know I have the right to ask this: ARE YOU COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE? You can't die...you just can't."

"Two thousand years is long enough."

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!"

"The existence of vampires is insanity, Yue. As one who hunts our kind, you should understand."

"But you _are_ here! Fate brought you here! How do you expect me to-"

"You don't understand. It's not right. _We're_ not right."

I wanted to start screaming right then and there about how wrong he was. Yet, somehow, I could see that he was right. I took a deep breath, and asked again, in English, "What are you going to do?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"The roof. Now."

"Now? Godric, it's almost sunrise!"

"Come. We'll walk."

I sighed. Clearly, I had no way out of this one. Godric took my hand in his, and we walked. The walk was short, but it seemed so long. "Godric," I whispered to myself, "you can't do this. You can't."

"Why not," Godric asked. I mentally slapped myself. Vampire hearing. Of fucking course.

"Well...you're my only friend. You're my best friend. I don't want to be all alone!"

"You have your father."

"Yeah, but it's not like he's-"

"I know. You have the others, though."

"But, Godric...you gave me so much wisdom over the years. You saved me all those years ago. Who else am I going to learn from?" He didn't answer. "I'll keep you alive by force if I have to! Eric would, too!"

He stopped, before turning to face me. He put a hand on my cheek and stroked it. "Even if you could," Godric replied, "why would you be so cruel?"

"I-I..." I couldn't stop the tears. I tried to wrench my hand out of Godric's, but to no avail. Stupid vampire strength. "You're my only friend. Who else am I going to turn to when I need to talk to someone? You know I have trouble with humans."

"You had trouble with me, at first, you know."

I smiled through my tears. "Well, I was scared of you at first. But then...you showed me goodness, and I learned that not all vampires were bad. You were nothing like the vampire-or vampires-that killed my parents. You became my friend, my best friend." I sighed, as I looked into Godric's eyes, and saw his resolve. He really was going to meet the sun. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose we'd better keep walking."

We walked in silence. Each step felt like an eternity. It seemed like forever, before we were finally at the rooftop. "I can't accept this," a voice shouted. I turned around to see the asshole. Well, given that this wasn't the best time for insults, I should probably rephrase that. I turned around to see Eric was here. "It's insanity."

"I was just telling Yue this: the existence of our kind is insanity," Godric replied. "We're not right."

"You're the one who told me there is no right or wrong," Eric shouted at his maker. "Either survival...or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Eric and Godric started to say stuff back and forth in Swedish that I couldn't really understand. It was one of many languages I hadn't learned yet. Eric switched to English, though, and fell to his knees. He looked down at the ground, and said, "I won't let you die alone."

"Yes, you will," Godric whispered to his progeny. "As your maker, I command you." Even I knew that when a maker commanded his progeny by saying those six words, the progeny had no choice but to obey. For Eric, though, that was torture.

Eric looked at the blonde human, and she said, "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes."

"Me, too," I added in Chinese. Eric barely acknowledged either of us as he left.

"It won't take long," Godric mused. "Not at my age."

"You know, it wasn't very smart," the human said. "The Fellowship of the Sun part."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered.

"I know," Godric replied. "I thought it would fix everything some how." He turned to face Sookie and I, before adding, "But I don't think like a vampire anymore. Do you believe in G-d?" I couldn't bring myself to answer that. I never really thought about anything religious or anything like that. That's not to say I didn't believe in anything, though. I studied the different religions of the world, but I wasn't sure where my beliefs lay. Sookie, on the other hand, nodded. "If you're right, how will he punish me?"

"Godric," I said, "if there's one thing I know about the religions whose beliefs lay with G-d, it's that G-d doesn't punish. G-d forgives." Sookie gave me an incredulous look, which I shrugged off.

"I don't deserve it, but I hope for it."

"I think we all do." I walked up to stand near Godric, and held his hand.

"You will care for him? Eric," Godric asked, turning to face the blonde.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. You know how he is."

Godric laughed softly to himself. "I suppose I can take the blame for that, too."

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."

I looked over at the horizon. The sun was almost up. I spoke to Godric in my native tongue, "Are you afraid?"

"No," he replied. "Not at all. I'm full of joy."

"But the pain...won't it hurt?"

"I want to burn."

"Well..." I stammered, tears streaming down my face. "I'm afraid for you."

Godric smiled, as he pulled something out of his back pants pocket. The _dizi_ flute. He pressed it into my hand. We hugged one last time, before I stepped back to stand near the human, who had also started to cry. "Humans with me in the end," Godric murmured. "And human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised. In this, I see G-d." Those were his last words, as the sun reached its peak in the sky. Godric went up in sapphire blue flames.

"Goodbye, Godric," I cried softly.

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown, and the ride to Bon Temps was rough and awkward. In that order.<p>

It was rough, because the car would not stop bouncing. If roads in this part of North America were naturally this rough, rocky, and rugged, I didn't know. I just couldn't seem to think straight. Stupid bumps.

It was awkward, because Sookie was asleep, Jason was quiet as he drove, and Bill was asleep in a coffin in the trunk. I sighed, as I read my Chinese _Harry Potter_ book in the car. "You're awfully quiet back there, Yue," Jason said.

"Wh-what," I jolted, quickly taken out of the wizarding world in my book. "Oh, I was just reading. Ever read _Harry Potter_?"

"Never really got into it. I liked the movies, though. Especially the third."

"That one was my favorite!"

"But you don't really want to talk about tha-what the hell happened?" The town looked absolutely...well...it looked so bad, it left me speechless. Signs were everywhere, the land looked as if it had just died, and Jason nearly ran two people over.

"Get the hell off the road," Jason shouted.

"We are here for the god who comes," the two people said simultaneously. Their eyes were black. I couldn't see any color at all. In the end, they gave a weird kind of laugh, before running off the road.

"Where to," I asked Jason, as he floored the gas pedal.

"Anywhere, but here," he shouted, as we drove into town.

"Is this what Bon Temps is supposed to look like?"

"Hell no! I mean, it's not exactly the prettiest place, but it never looked like this!"

"Merlotte's," Sookie shouted, as she held on for dear life. "Go to Merlotte's! That's probably safest. Sam is there, too!"

"Merlotte's," I asked.

"It's a restaurant that Sookie's friend, Sam, runs. She works for Sam there," Jason answered.

I was pretty certain that we had been driving over the speed limit, but given that the cops didn't seem to be up and about, I didn't really care much. It wasn't long before we pulled up to a restaurant with a giant sign that said "Merlotte's Bar and Grill." I believed this was the place.

"Sookie," a man shouted, as he ran out to our car. He had some facial hair, and looked to be pretty muscular. I knew what he was instantly: a shape-shifter. I couldn't just blurt that out, though. What if Jason and Sookie didn't know. "Thank goodness you're all right. Who's the squirt?"

"What is it with you humans _constantly_ calling me squirt? It really gets irritating after a while," I complained.

"You're a vamp," the man asked.

"Hell no. I'm a vamp _hunter_. The name's Yue. Yue Huang. Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand, and he shook it.

"Sam Merlotte. Come on in. You look like you could use something to eat."

"I'm not-" my stomach answered for me before I had the chance to answer for myself. Jason, Sam, and Sookie laughed.

"Come on. What do you want to eat," Sam asked as we walked into the restaurant. It had TVs, a full bar, and tables as far as the eye could see. It looked like a pretty nice place.

"Um...a cheeseburger, I guess."

"And to drink?"

"Just water, please."

"Right. A cheeseburger and a glass of water, coming right up. Why don't you come up to the kitchen counter so that we can talk? You two as well," Sam quickly added, looking at Jason and Sookie. "There are normally a lot of people here, but given the current climate..." Sam shrugged.

"What happened here," Sookie asked.

"Some woman came into town. She's not human. Not a vampire, either."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's helpful," I muttered, as Sam handed me my water and I stirred the ice in it with my straw. "What does she look like?"

"Long, wavy, dark hair...weird colored eyes, and she _claims_ to be a social worker."

"So let me make sure that I have this straight," I said, as Sam put a nice looking cheeseburger with lettuce, pickle, tomato, and mayo and fries in front of me. "An inhuman woman has come into town. She's not human, she's not a vampire, you don't know what she is, but she has long hair, weird colored eyes, and she claims to be a social worker."

"Well, she's after me."

"You could have mentioned that."

"It didn't seem-"

"Screw if it's relevant or not. You could have mentioned it. Why is she after you?"

"I don't know."

"That's helpful." I angrily took a bite of my cheeseburger, and it was so good. All the flavors just melted in my mouth at once. "Mmmm...this is good!"

"Glad you like it. Now back to the point. I have a name."

"Well? What is it?"

"She goes by Maryann Forester. Apparently, she knows a lot about Greek mythology."

"Again, more stuff you're leaving out. As soon as I finish this burger, I'm going to head outside and bring Bill in." Sam gave me a weird look. "He's in his coffin, for Pete's sake!"

"Actually, I thought you hunted vampires. How come Bill's still around?"

"Sam," Sookie chastised.

"It's fine. I get that a lot. I may be a hunter, but I work for the vampire authority. When my parents were murdered by vampires when I was seven, I was taken in by the head of the vampire authority: the Magister. He's trained me to be a hunter and hunt any and all vampires who have broken vampire law," I explained.

"So you've been doing this since you were seven," Sam asked.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a coffin to bring in." I walked out, opened the trunk, and looked at the coffin. I couldn't help but think about WHY they didn't make little coffin-carts for coffins. They had luggage-carts for luggage at airports!

"Hello," a woman said, coming up behind me. I finally got the coffin about halfway out of the trunk, before I realized who it was. Maryann Forester. I couldn't let on that I knew who she was. Not yet. "Are you new here?"

I just stared for a minute, before I shook my head and said, "Not really. I've been on vacation for a while. Seeing the world, you know?"

"Oh, yes. I loved travelling when I was young like you. I loved Greece, especially."

"Really? I haven't been there."

"Oh, you should go. It's _marvelous_. Especially the statue of the god they built."

"The god? You mean Zeus?"

Maryann laughed a mirthless laugh, before she said, "You young ones crack me up. Silly girl, Dionysus. Bacchus, Bromios, Enutherios...the many names of the bull-horned god."

The moment she said those words, I gasped. Maryann gave me a concerned look. "Something wrong, dear?"

"What the-no, I'm fine. I just have really bad asthma, and have to get inside. Too much dust out here," I lied. The moment she mentioned something about a bull-horned god, I instantly had a hunch as to what she was. I just hoped that I was wrong.

"Do you need help with your-"

"No! I'm fine! Please, just go about your business, ma'am. I didn't mean to trouble you in any way." And with surprising strength, I dragged the coffin inside, leaving Maryann staring after me. I put the coffin down, before saying, "Don't ask how I got it in here. Did you see who was outside?"

"If you mean Maryann, then yes," Sam answered. "You were great out there; we could hear everything."

"I've had practice."

"Wonderful. Listen, I really hate to do this to you, but you might want to put that coffin back in the car. Jason, stay here. Sookie, take Yue and head back to your house. Jason and I can stand guard here. The sun's almost down; you should head home."

"Ugh...just when I took the damn thing out, I have to put it back in? You humans are all the same, you know? Whining, naive..."

"Thanks, Sam," Sookie said, cutting me off mid-rant. "Yue, let's go." We each stood on one side of the coffin. "Right. One, two, three...lift!" We lifted it, but the coffin was so heavy, it tilted at an angle, and I heard a _thud_!

"Sookie, stop tilting my coffin," Bill exclaimed from inside. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Sookie and I stared at each other, and we laughed.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Sookie's house a few minutes later. The sun was finally down, and I got out of the car to open the trunk and let Bill out of his coffin. "Thanks," he said, as he stepped out and stood up on the ground.<p>

"A human home...it's been about five years since I've been in one of these," I mused.

"Five years," Sookie asked, as she reached for the keys, which weren't needed. I could tell that the door had been tampered with.

"Don't," I told Sookie. "The door's been tampered with."

"Tampered with? By who?"

"I guess we'll find out. Let's go in." We walked into the house, and saw a seriously grotesque sight. Vines decorated the railings and the stairs, and the room seemed to be covered in blood spatters. "What the hell?"

"Oh, good, you're here," an all too familiar voice said. It was Maryann. "And you...I remember you," she smirked, looking at me. "So, tell me, did you manage to get that big heavy thing inside?"

"Yeah. And wait til I get it in here so I can knock your head off with it," I snarled.

"And _you_," she said, smirking at Sookie, "what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"This is _not_ your house," Sookie growled.

"It is now," Maryann sneered.

"Blondes," I muttered to myself, shaking my head. It was a good thing that humans didn't have the hearing that vampires did. I looked at Maryann. "I strongly suggest-and I'm sure that Mr. Compton would agree with me-that you remove yourself immediately!"

She ignored my comment, and walked up to Sookie, who instinctively backed up. Maryann looked Sookie right in the eye, before looking at Bill, as she spoke. "My, you found yourself quite a specimen. Though I dare say there's nothing stopping him from one day leaving you cold."

"You don't scare me," Sookie said, neither looking nor sounding as sure of herself as she should be. I sighed. Humans.

"Why are you here," I asked. "I grow impatient, so make your answer snappy so I can kill you and get it over with."

"There's so much energy here. So much energy that I need to summon the god who comes. Bacchus, Bromios..."

"'The many names of the bull-horned god,'" I recalled. I knew what she was. My hunch was right. "Sookie, we have to get out of here. Now!" I whipped out one of my daggers, and threw it across the room at Maryann. It hit her in the leg, but she didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Here," Bill shouted, bending down. "Get on my back, Yue!" I nodded, and hopped on. Unfortunately, it was a little too late for Sookie. Maryann held her up by the neck against the wall, and Sookie was screaming.

"Can't we do something," I shouted at Bill. He just stared at what was happening to his girlfriend.

Maryann laughed, and dropped Sookie on the ground, before taking her face in her hands. "What are you," Maryann mused.

"_None of your business,_" Sookie shouted, as a purple-ish, pink-ish, white-ish light came out of her hand and hit Maryann clear in the face. Sookie ran up to us, and shouted, "Go! Go!" We quickly got in the car as Sookie drove as fast as she could.

"What on earth is she," Sookie asked. "Those names...Bacchus, Bromios..."

"Bacchus," Bill shouted.

"Bacchus...that's the Roman name for-" I cut in.

"Yes. I thought creatures like her were a myth, but..."

"Stop the car!" Sookie floored the brakes, and Bill and I got out. Bill had a very serious look on his face.

"Bill, I've seen that look on your face before and I don't like it," Sookie said.

"You know what she is," I asked Bill, ignoring Sookie.

Bill nodded. "I read about some ancient creatures many years ago. But I always assumed it was just a myth. But I believe Maryann might be one."

"I studied the supernatural as part of my hunter's training," I explained. "Father strongly suggested it, and I enjoyed reading stuff on it. But if Maryann's one of these things...then we are royally screwed."

"I have two questions," Sookie said. "One: What is she? And two-more importantly-how do we kill her?"

"I don't know the answer to that one," I replied sadly. "Do you," I asked Bill.

"No. I do not know how to defeat her," he replied. "But I know one vampire who might."

"I'll go with you," Sookie exclaimed.

"No," Bill and I said together.

"You have to stay here," Bill explained.

"Look after the other humans," I added. I turned to Bill. "Who are we meeting?"

"Someone I really, really don't want to," Bill answered. He bent down. "Get on my back. I can't drag you there." I nodded, and did as he said. "We'll be back by morning. Keep your friends safe."

"And stay away from your house, while you're at it," I added. Bill looked at Sookie. "For the love of G-d; we don't have time for sentimental stuff like this! We gotta get going! Now!"

Bill nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

And with that, we took off at breathtaking speed. I couldn't even tell how long it had been until we arrived at a big white mansion surrounded by water with a walkway. A human man in sunglasses stood in front. Whoever we were seeing had to be important. "Welcome, Mr. Compton, Miss..."

"Huang."

"The queen was expecting you, Mr. Compton. She was not expecting a human."

"She's with me, Ludis," Bill replied curtly.

"Very well, then. Her Majesty does not like to be kept waiting."

With that, we walked across the walkway into the mansion. The room we were in was flooded with light. It was as though it was daytime itself! Bill looked down at the ground, and I followed suit. "Your Majesty," Bill said in a deep voice, but stopped the moment he saw _it_. I saw it, too.

It was a foot. A foot that had blood dripping down it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan thought that Season 4 was so awesome, and is really pissed that Alan Ball left it at such a cliffy (not to mention leaving out HUGE amounts of Alcide in the last episode). kanna-chan will stop talking and shut up so her readers can enjoy the story. If kanna-chan did own True Blood, season 5 would be airing within weeks instead of months from now. But kanna-chan does not, so...yeah.**

**Quick announcement: I will be using bits and pieces of different foreign languages. The only ones I consider myself somewhat really good at writing/reading/speaking are Spanish and Japanese (and English, but that's my first language). With German and French, I can guess, but I need a translator. So...yeah. Any translations will be in parenthesis next to the foreign language in BOLD.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>The site of a female vampire with short, red, curly hair feeding on someone else made me feel a little awkward. I instinctively grabbed Bill's sleeve, and he asked, "Is this a bad time?"<p>

"A bad time," the woman repeated, straightening up. "There's no such thing as bad," she added, turning around to face us. She had pale white skin, wore a white outfit that was very revealing, and had blue-green eyes. "Or time, for that matter. Wanna join me?"

"No thank you, your majesty," Bill replied.

"'Majesty,'" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Bill, who is-"

Before I could even finish that sentence, the female vampire hurled herself at me, pinned me to the ground, holding me by the neck, and bared her fangs. "How do you not know who I am," she growled.

I showed no fear. "I don't know a lot of 'majesties,' I'm afraid," I said, as I reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a dagger, holding it to her throat. "Now, we have questions. I can kill you now, or you can answer them. Your choice."

The woman laughed. "Kill me? Please. You're just a puny human."

"Oh, I am much more than puny," I growled, as I closed my eyes, and moved my legs so that I kicked her in the stomach. She went flying back pretty far, and was about to go after me again, until I held out yet another dagger. "Oh, go ahead and try it. We both know who will win." The woman growled and retracted her fangs. She got up and off of me, brushing herself off.

"Ludis didn't tell me you were bringing a human with you," the female vampire commented. "A child donor, perhaps?"

"Nice try," I growled. "I'm a vampire hunter. Yue Huang." I offered a hand.

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq, vampire queen of Louisiana," she introduced herself, not even shaking my hand. "I will speak with you as soon as I change into something a little more..."

"Clean?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"What gives you the right to say "no" to the femoral blood of a good human woman? You know what your problem is, William? You're a snob. I hate snobs. I also hate tiny, tiny souls... or penises," Sophie-Anne commented after she came back to us in a much cleaner outfit. She turned to face her human donor. "Get out." The human quickly left, leaving the three of us in peace. "Have you eaten," the queen asked Bill.<p>

"Not tonight, but-" Bill said.

"I have several new members at court. A Latvian boy. Has to be tasted to be believed. Not polluted like most humans. Just exactly the way they use to taste just after I was turned. Before the Industrial Revolution fucked everything to hell. Should I summon him?"

"If you're going to feed, I can leave," I piped up. "We do have pressing matters at hand, though."

"Yue is right," Bill commented. "I will have to turn down your offer. I need to know how to kill a maenad."

"A maenad," Sophie-Anne said, raising an eyebrow. "In Bon Temps? That's..."

"Random," I supplied.

"Random works," the queen commented. "What do you have to tell me about her?"

"The town is in a state of mass hypnosis. The townspeople have devoted themselves to a caveman-like state in what seems to be a matter of days."

"An old one, then."

"They're all old, though. Relics, even. Ancient Greece, but some have existed before then. At least, that's what the textbooks say."

"Oh my. Orgies? Sacrifices?"

I turned to Bill. "What are orgies?"

"Esoteric religious rituals that were especially in the worship of Demeter or Dionysus. They were characterized in later times by wild dancing, singing, and drinking," Bill explained.

"Yuck," I grimaced.

"And in answer to your question, your majesty, yes," Bill answered.

"Cannibalism?"

"It's suspected," I sighed.

"Oh, finally," the queen exclaimed.

"How do we kill it," I asked. I was really starting to get impatient.

"You can't."

"That's reassuring. What do you mean we can't?"

"I mean you can't. She's convinced herself she's immortal and so she is. Don't either of you know that everything that exists imagined itself into existence?"

"I'm not familiar with that theory," Bill replied.

"I'm not either, and that sounds really, really complicated," I commented.

"Hm...think of it like this," the queen mused. "Imagine that you're a wild young girl who's married to some jerk who treats you like property and is also fucking some 14-year-old boy. And along comes this religion which encourages you to get hammered, run naked through the woods, have sex with whoever, whatever, and it's all part of getting closer to God?"

My eyes widened in confusion, as Bill said, "I can see how that would have it's appeal, especially to humans with their tendencies towards puritanism."

"Could you all at least make some sense for once," I complained.

Ignoring me, the queen said, "Exactly! So you're fucking everybody in the dirt, why not kill something and eat it raw? Hey, you're super pious. There's nothing you can't do and each time you do, it brings you one step closer to the divine."

"Not making any sense whatsoever," I complained again. "I do, however, have a question. Doesn't that sound a little...delusional?"

"The power of blind faith is not something you should underestimate. The ways that it manifest bend the laws of physics to the point of breaking them entirely. Look, maenads are very, very silly things. Despite the fact that the world has changed centuries ago, they're still waiting for the god who comes."

"Dionysus, right?" The queen nodded. "He never comes, though. Does he?"

"Of course not. Gods never actually show up. They only exist in humans' minds. You know, like money and morality."

"Okay, so we can't kill her. Can we get her to leave Bon Temps?"

"Sure. All you have to do is get her to believe that she has successfully summoned forth Dionysus in hopes that he will ravage her and, quite literally, devour her until she is lost into oblivion."

"Sounds violent."

"She seeks the true death," Bill realized. "The only thing she has evolved beyond."

"Maenads aren't that smart, though," I commented.

"Then if they're not that smart, how do they summon this non-existent god?"

"I never said he was non-existent," the queen explained. "All I said was that he never comes. She believes if she finds the perfect vessel, sacrifices and devours part of him or her, plus surrounded by the magic of her familiars then her mad god will appear. At that point when she willingly surrenders herself to him."

"That's the only point she can be killed," Bill and I realized simultaneously. A man walked into the day room, and whispered something into the queen's ear.

"It appears as if your friend, Mr. Northman, has arrived," the queen commented.

"The asshole," I asked.

"Yue," Bill reprimanded, before turning to face her majesty. "Then in that case, I shall take my leave. Thank you for the help, your majesty." He knelt down, kissing Sophie-Anne's hand, before bending down. "Ready to go, Yue?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied. "Let's go."

One of the guards escorted us out to the front door. He then returned to the queen, and we walked across the rocks on the water in silence. Or, it was silence, until we saw the asshole. "What are you doing here," I asked him.

"Well, little huntress, I am hoping the queen knows how to kick a maenad's ass," Eric answered, a smirk in his voice.

"Now, here's my question," Bill said. "Why? So you can look like a hero to Sookie?"

Eric laughed to himself, and countered, "Oh, Billy, this paranoia is really quite unbecoming. Has she, uh, mentioned me?"

"No," Bill answered.

"That was really quite desperate," I commented. "Tricking her into drinking your blood like that." Eric raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I know what happens when a human drinks a vampire's blood. They become sexually attracted to said vampire."

"Look who's talking, Bill. You fed her your blood the very night you met," Eric countered, ignoring my comment.

"How do you know that," Bill asked. I was confused, too. Father didn't tell me every single thing that every single vampire was doing, so I had no idea.

"So you don't deny it."

"I was saving her life."

"Isn't that convenient," Eric muttered.

"Eric, listen to me very closely. Stay away from Sookie, or I will tell the Queen you are forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you." I gasped. Vampire blood was like marijuana; an illegal drug that people still used and sold anyway to make money or have great sex. It was considered a taboo among vampires for them to sell their own blood.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I won't...as long as you never come close to Sookie ever again."

"But I would dare," I said. "You forget who raised me. All I have to do is make a phone call and tell him."

"I don't like threats, tiny human," Eric snarled, baring his fangs.

I reached into another pocket in my coat and pulled out a gun that was filled with wooden bullets that had a silver core. I quickly turned off the safety. "Neither do I," I growled. Eric's eyes widened. I held the gun out for a little longer, as the three of us stood in silence. Oh, how I wanted to shoot him. I couldn't, though. One, Eric was a waste of bullets. He was an asshole, and he was going to live with that. The other thing was that he was a valuable resource. A _very_ valuable resource with connections that I could use to help me figure out who killed my parents. I turned the safety back on, and placed the gun back in my jacket pocket.

"You're not even going to shoot? Those are wooden bullets; I can smell them. I bet they have a silver core, too. You probably don't have the stomach to shoot me," Eric commented.

"You're a waste of bullets," I replied. "Bill, let's go." Bill grunted, and we took off at breathtaking speed.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at Merlotte's, much to my confusion. "Bill, I get that you're hungry," I said, "but now is really not the time to stop for a Tru Blood."<p>

"I'm not here for that. Remember what Sam said? The maenad's after him," Bill explained.

"So let me get this straight. We're about to walk into a bar, talk the owner of said bar into sacrificing himself for the sake of the town, and then kill him? Are you fucking insane?"

"Believe me, I've been asking myself that question for so long. Let's go in." Bill bent down, and I got off of his back. We walked into Merlotte's to see that Sam was already in the front of the bar.

"Are you aware that there's a maenad in town," I asked.

"And hello to you, too, Yue," Sam muttered. "I'm familiar."

"She's here because of you."

"I know."

"I need you," Bill said, "and Sookie needs you to make things right."

"Don't you think that I would have given myself up to Maryann by now if it was that easy? Besides, what's to say she's going to stop with me? Killers don't just suddenly quit killing. You ought to know that."

"Okay, for one thing, I don't kill humans, and-" I was cut off.

"I'm not talking to you, Yue," Sam growled, his glare directed at Bill.

"Standing by idly like this is not an option either," Bill growled. "You must come with me."

"I'm not sure I want to be doing that," Sam stammered.

"Coward," I muttered.

Bill bared his fangs. "I'm not sure I'm giving you much of a choice," he snarled.

"Look, can you two just stop for a minute," I asked. "Honestly, the growling and the snarling coming from both of you could fill Grand Central Station in New York. We have a maenad to stop, remember? Now, if you two can just stop _glaring_ at each other for about two minutes, we can make a plan."

"A plan," Bill asked, raising an eyebrow and retracting his fangs.

I grinned. "Did you honestly think that I was planning on letting Sam die? Get real, Bill."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I do, but..."

"But?"

"You might not like the consequences."

Bill leaned down and I whispered it into his ear. "I'd ask you if you're insane, but it's the only plan that we have, and probably the best."

I quickly filled Sam in on the plan, and he sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's get to it, then," Sam sighed.

* * *

><p>Our plan was set. We made it look as if Sam had been beat up, and tied up his wrists. I was sent to go on ahead and try to see if I could get to Maryann from the inside. Unfortunately for me, the moment I got there, Maryann had gone completely insane. She was wearing some random person's wedding dress, and there was wedding music that sounded very badly being played. Sookie was being pushed down the stairs in front of Maryann, protesting the entire way. I really wanted to make a snide comment about blondes, but thought that it wasn't the best time.<p>

Sookie was screaming and writhing in her brother's grip. Jason was brainwashed by Maryann. That was definitely not good. I did my best to blend in, as I waited for Sam and Bill to show up. What the hell was taking them so damn long?

I tried to make my way to the front of the crowd as best as I could. Blending in was actually fairly easy. The one downside was that the further away I was, the less of a chance I had of stopping Maryann with my own two hands. It was a few minutes or so later when I heard Bill shout, "Maenad! I have your sacrifice!"

"Oh, my sweet vessel," Maryann breathed, turning around to see Bill holding Sam just the way I left them.

"I offer him in exchange for Sookie," Bill growled.

"No, she'll kill him," Sookie cried, squirming in Jason's strong grip.

"Take her to the dead man," Maryann barked at Jason. "She's served her purpose."

"Bill, you can't let her kill Sam," Sookie screamed.

"Sorry, this is the only way," Bill growled, as he shoved Sam forward towards Maryann.

"Get her out of here," Sam shouted. "I don't want her to watch me die."

Sam looked Maryann square in the eye, as Bill's eyes rested on me while he held a squirming Sookie. I nodded, as I sneaked out of the crowd. Thankfully, people were too busy watching the men beat Sam. Sneaking away became really easy, as I went as far as I could into the woods. I couldn't see a lot, but I could definitely hear a lot. A bunch of Greek wedding mumbo-jumbo. I sighed. Yet another reason why I didn't want to get married. Too many words. I remember when I had to learn sign language, and told a person that hearing people use way too many words in their sentences. And even if I did want to get married, the guy I really loved...he lived in Paris. Adrian...just thinking about him made my heart flutter.

That's when I heard it. A loud scream. Sookie, no doubt, being chased by Maryann. I quickly went into a pocket of my jacket and pulled out two daggers. Sookie was getting closer and closer, I could see her dress in the darkness. So was Maryann, who currently had talons or claws instead of hands. I was about to trip Sookie so I could hold Maryann, until I heard something. It sounded like a voice of sorts in my head, saying, "Wait!" In my native language, too. I dropped my daggers.

My vision went black for a minute, before I saw a pale man in long black robes. He didn't look Chinese, for one thing. It was possible he picked it up somewhere, but I remained skeptical. "Get out of my head," I mentally shouted in the same language.

"You are not meant to be the one to kill her," the man said. "Your friend, the shifter, is."

"Okay, one, he's not my friend, and two, what the hell are you doing in my head? Oh, and three, who the hell are you?"

"All will be revealed in due time." And with that, the man faded away and my vision cleared up to see Sam, stark naked, with blood all over a hand of his. I yelped, covering my eyes.

"Damn," Sam muttered. "What happened to you, Yue?"

"Long story," I stammered, with my eyes still covered. "Could you, um...put some pants on, please? And a shirt?"

"Sorry," Sam replied, as I heard the sound of something being picked up from the ground. "Okay, you can look now."

"Good," I sighed, taking my hands away from my eyes. "Where's Bill?"

"With Sookie. Sookie's going to try to get everyone home."

"Good." Just as I was about to walk away, Sam reached out a hand that wasn't covered in blood and turned me around.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for tonight. We couldn't have-"

"You could have."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Repay me? That's a new one."

"Well, something tells me you'll be staying here for a while. How about a job?"

"A job," I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"A job. You'd work the day shifts, you wouldn't serve alcohol, and I'd give you a place to stay."

"Sam, I'm twelve. Don't you have to be at least sixteen to work in the state of Louisiana?"

"True, but I can hire you if I get the legal consent from a parent or guardian."

"Which will be given tomorrow," a cold voice said, striking the night. I turned around to see Father.

"Father," I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Queen Sophie-Anne told me about your...maenad problem. I trust you have fixed it," Father asked, his eyes on me. I nodded. "Good. Shifter," Father turned to Sam, "I will send one of my day-men you a legal document saying that I give full legal consent for my daughter to work for you. Just the day shifts, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, um..." Sam stammered.

"Magister," I supplied.

"Yes, Magister," Sam said, neither looking or sounding confident.

"Excellent. Sunrise is in forty-three minutes. I must go," Father said, looking at his watch. "Yue..."

"Where am I staying," I asked.

"You can stay with me and Sook," Jason spoke, as he walked up to us. "It's just the two of us, and Sook has an extra bed in her room."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause-"

"Perfect," Father drawled. "I'll send another one of my day-men to your house with Yue's things."

"Thank you, Father," I whispered.

"W-wait," Jason realized. "'Father?' You mean he's the-"

"Jason, now is _not_ the time," I said, and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

* * *

><p>My first day at work went better than expected. I didn't get a uniform, because Sam didn't have anything in my size, but I was quickly reassured that he'd get one for me. Some of the customers were a little rude. Others wouldn't stop talking about last night. I sighed, as I took order after order to different tables.<p>

I went home as soon as I got off from work, helped Jason bring my things in, and he showed me around the house. It was a nice house. Small, but very cozy. Father's house was huge, but it was very...spartan. This house, actually looked full of life...if you looked past the horrible decorations that Maryann left behind. It was just starting to get dark outside. "Yeah, we'll have to clean that up," Jason muttered. "You hungry?"

"Not really," I replied, looking around. "We can start cleaning now, I guess." I was just about to search for a broom or a vacuum when I heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs in heels. It was Sookie. Her hair was up in a bun, and she wore a pretty lilac colored dress.

"Wow," I breathed, "you look so pretty!"

"Bill got it for me," she explained. "Apparently, he's owed me an evening out for a while now, and wants me to wear this."

"He has good taste. Are you leaving now?"

"Bill should be here right about-" Sookie was cut off just as the door bell rang. "Now. Well, I'm off."

"Where are you going?"

"Some French restaurant, I think."

"Well, have fun."

* * *

><p>The next day was unexpected, but highly eventful. I went to work (without my uniform), took people's orders, introduced myself to Tara, Arlene, Terry, and Lafayette, and talked to Sam. It really wasn't eventful at first.<p>

Or, it wasn't, until _he_ came.

I saw a family at the door, and asked how many were in their party. I quickly grabbed the number of menus necessary, guided them to their table, gave them their menus. I took drinks for another table, and was carrying them over, when I saw a boy waiting to be seated at a table. He had short, dark brown hair, white skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a white T-Shirt and blue jeans. That could have easily been anybody, but I knew it wasn't. I held onto the tray for about thirty seconds, before I seemed to have lost any and all feeling in my hands. The tray that was holding the drinks fell out of my hands, and glass and liquid got all over the floor, but I couldn't stop looking at him.

_Adrian_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan thought that Season 4 was so awesome, and is really pissed that Alan Ball left it at such a cliffy (not to mention leaving out HUGE amounts of Alcide in the last episode). kanna-chan will stop talking and shut up so her readers can enjoy the story. If kanna-chan did own True Blood, season 5 would be airing within weeks instead of months from now. But kanna-chan does not, so...yeah.**

**Quick announcement: I will be using bits and pieces of different foreign languages. The only ones I consider myself somewhat really good at writing/reading/speaking are Spanish and Japanese (and English, but that's my first language). With German and French, I can guess, but I need a translator. So...yeah. Any translations will be in parenthesis next to the foreign language in BOLD.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>"And you're sure it was him," my father said over the phone in English. It was the next day, and I went back to Sookie's house from work as soon as I finished my shift at Merlotte's, which hadn't gone well. I had gotten some really poor tips, and any and all thoughts of Adrien distracted me from my work. The sun went down, and apparently, Bill had proposed to Sookie, who said that she needed to think about it. She told me that she went to the bathroom, and was only gone for a few minutes, when she returned to find Bill gone and the restaurant trashed. It was quickly assumed he was kidnapped. Or was it vampire-napped? Point was, I had to get to work.<p>

"Positive," I replied, exasperated. "Don't you think I'd remember the guy who-"

"It could be someone who looks like him," Father sighed. "That's not what I'm calling to talk to you about, though. There's a rogue vampire in Mississippi. Jackson, Mississippi, to be precise."

"Jackson," I asked, raising an eyebrow, as I sat down on the bed. "Why would there be a rogue in Jackson? What's there, anyway?"

"For starters, the vampire king of Mississippi."

I gasped. I could feel my expression darkening. "Russel Edgington?"

"The one and only."

"Dammit."

"Why?"

"He's the one who..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not over the phone.

"He massacred your family, didn't he," Father realized.

"Yes."

"Well, the good news is that it gets better. And by better, I mean worse. He's made another vampire."

"Another? Who was his first?"

"Talbot, his royal consort. They've been together for...oh, just shy of seven hundred years. He was from Greece. But this new one...that's a different story. We don't know who it is."

"And what do you mean 'we don't know who it is'?"

"We just heard of it recently. We know it's a girl, but we're not sure how old she is in vampire years."

"That's reassuring."

"We're looking into it."

"Again, that's reassuring." I heard the door open, and told Father that I had to go. Jason was home, so I assume that he had answered it, when I heard his voice as I came downstairs. I was only too delighted to see who it was. "Asshole," I asked in disbelief.

"Good to see you, too, Yue," Eric drawled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sookie."

"She's out. Last time I checked, she was looking for you." The asshole sighed. "Look, whatever you can say to her, you can say to me. What's the deal?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"They came for her."

"'They'? Who's 'they'?"

"The werewolves who work under Russel Edgington."

"Back up a sec. Did you just say _Russel _Edgington?"

"You know him?"

I growled. "I know him far too well. And that's not a good thing." My mind flashed back to five years ago, in China. Blood everywhere. Three bodies. Two taller than the third. The third was a little girl. Mei-Xing, my sister. There was no fucking way that Russel could have resurfaced. Not after all this time. "He made another."

"Vampire?"

"No, he made another teapot, dumbass. Yes, he made another vampire."

"What do you know about it?"

"It's a girl."

"That's it?"

"I just got the call today. Father only found out about her recently, so he's not sure how old she is in vampire years, let alone what she looks like."

"You need to come with me."

"Where?"

"Jackson."

"I'm in. But...why are you so determined on going to Jackson? I know Bill's been kidnapped, but something tells me that you have a different motive."

"Russel massacred your family, didn't he?"

"What's it to you?"

"You want revenge?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He massacred my human family. I've wanted my revenge for over a thousand years. I'm finally close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human." The asshole sighed. "Come with me. We can get our revenge. Together."

I looked up at him. I was determined. Russel wouldn't be murdering anyone else's families; I wasn't going to let that happen. "At least let me get my hunting gear, first," I sighed. Eric nodded, as I ran up to my room and grabbed a backpack filled with things I'd need: a laptop, laptop charger, headphones, a communicator headset, clothes, chocolate pocky, two protein bars, daggers, and two small semi-automatic pistols, with four spare clips. I ran back downstairs, got on Eric's back, and we were off.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a giant mansion, not unlike Queen Sophie-Anne's. The only difference was that this one was in Mississippi, and was just a bit bigger. Eric let me off of his back, and I followed him in. The guards approached us, and escorted us in, as I cursed under my breath. Humans. They grabbed the asshole by the arms, and put his hands behind him. They did the same with me. I yelled at them that we came in peace, but they just wouldn't listen. "This is completely unnecessary," I complained. "I told you we came in peace." As they escorted us into the king's mansion, a man with tan skin, brown eyes, and short, curly, dark hair came up to us. He wore a purple shirt, with a black vest and black pants, with black shoes to match.<p>

"Hello," the man said, flirtatiously. He had an accent. Greek, it sounded like. He was gay, obviously. You could tell by the way he looked at Eric, the tinted eyelashes, and the underwear. Visible above the waistline. He was also a vampire. This had to be Talbot. "Have we met?"

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana, Area Five," Eric introduced himself.

"And who is this lovely little human," the vampire asked. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek. I felt a growl deep in my throat, as I glared at him. "A donor you procured?"

"Yue Huang, vampire hunter, and daughter of the Magister," I growled. "And someone you really don't want to piss off. We're here to see the king."

The vampire acted as if I didn't exist after that, and introduced himself as Talbot, the royal consort. He had the guards release us after he called for Russel. We were quickly escorted into what looked like a dining area, where a vampire with fairly short brown hair, pale white skin, and a drawling accent that I couldn't quite place was sitting. "Ah, Mr. Northman," the vampire said. I quickly recognized him. Russel Edgington. Oh, how I wanted to kill him right then and there. I couldn't, though. I didn't know enough, and we had to get Bill, too. "And Miss Huang, too. What a pleasure." I eyed the vampire warily. "You don't know who I am, do you," Russel asked. I shook my head. I had to play dumb. "My dear, Yue, my name is Russel Edgington. I am the vampire king of Mississippi. But enough about me." Russel snapped his fingers, and one of his servants instantly came up with a bottle of blood, which was quickly poured into three wine glasses. One for Russel, one for Talbot, and one for Eric. "Sorry we don't have any human food."

"No worries. I'm not hungry," I said, sitting down next to Eric. "We're here on business anyway. Rather, he's here on business. The asshole. I was just dragged along for the ride. Although, I do have a question, but I will be more than happy to let Eric handle his business first. I can leave, if you so wish."

"Nonsense," Russel replied. I shrugged, as I looked toward Eric.

"Your majesty," Eric asked, "I humbly request permission to hunt your territory for the vampire who went missing from my area." Asshole. Sucking up to the king like that.

"I appreciate your courtesy, Eric," Russel complimented, "it's very Old World."

"Nobody has manners anymore," Talbot sighed. "It was all so beautiful once."

"On what planet," I asked. Talbot was really starting to piss me off.

One look from Russel instantly silenced Talbot. Russel then turned to Eric, and asked, "Your fugitive; what's his name again?"

"Bill Compton," Eric answered. "I'm responsible for him as sheriff of his area-"

"And residing asshole of the area," I muttered.

Eric, ignoring me, continued, "And, as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, he's wanted for selling vampire blood."

That asshole was really milking it for all it was worth. I knew what we were here for, but did he really have to try to pin that on Bill? "Oh, no," Russel exclaimed. "That's heinous. Are you sure?" Eric nodded. "Let's ask him."

And with that, Bill came out from the doorway, and Eric turned to face him in shock. Bill looked apparently fine, and very nice in a black outfit. What was it with vampires and black? I mean, really. There were so many other colors to choose from. "Voila," Talbot exclaimed. "He's not missing, and he's way too square to deal V."

"You are one annoying little bitch," I muttered, directing my comment at Talbot.

"You really tried to pin that on me," Bill asked. He didn't sound surprised.

"We all know it's your queen behind this Northman," Russel explained.

"And by the way that his majesty is saying things," I commented, "he also knows that you did the selling for her."

"You see," Russel explained. "Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court, and therefore keeps nothing from me."

"Traitor," I coughed into a napkin. I looked up at Bill, before saying, "Then, if my assumption is correct. You're here of your own accord. Which means that Sookie is no longer yours. Am I right?"

"Yes, huntress," Bill replied.

"Your majesty," Eric said, "I confess I sold the blood at my queen's command, and accused Bill to protect her." Wow. Honesty? From the asshole? That was a new one. "So what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

"Oh, darling," Talbot whispered, turning to face Russel. "So sad."

"Shut up," I muttered.

Russel sighed as he stood up. "The Magister," he growled, "is a nasty little anacronistic toad..." Russel continued to rant on and on using a bunch of really, really big words that I didn't get. When he finished, however, he added, "There may be a way to solve all our problems. Sleep here, Northman. You, too, Huang."

"You are more than welcome," Talbot said to Eric, flirtatiously. For the love of G-d and all things holy, did Talbot NOT know how to shut up?

Eric turned to face Russel. "How can we refuse," Eric asked. Russel smiled, as he walked away.

* * *

><p>As I followed Talbot to a room that was designated as my sleeping quarters, I wasn't surprised to see Bill's maker, Lorena, at Russel's mansion. No small talk was made, as Lorena and I exchanged a look, before I continued to follow Talbot. I sighed. Russel was the kind of man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Russel...he'd find what he wanted, and then he'd take it. I didn't even want to think about what she was doing here. I opened the door to my room, and then slammed it in Talbot's face.<p>

I sighed, as I changed into my pajamas and took out a protein bar and some pocky. I was STARVING. That was the last time I would ever let vampires walk away from me without giving me food. I took out my laptop, and sure enough, there was Wi-Fi. What a relief. I knew I couldn't use my communication headset yet, so instead, I plugged in my headphones and put my iTunes library on shuffle. Something was fishy. Something that I just couldn't seem to place. I Googled Russel Edgington, but I kept getting the same results. Birth date, supposed death date (given that no one knew he was made vampire), and all the usual stuff.

I sighed as I shut my computer off and looked at my phone. Almost midnight. I needed sleep, which I would have gotten right then and there, if it wasn't for the fact that my phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID. It read 'UNKNOWN NUMBER' again. I knew it wasn't the asshole; I programmed his number in. Heck, I even listed him as 'asshole' in my phone. I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yue Huang," a deep voice asked on the other end.

"This is she. To whom am I speaking?"

"My name is Alcide Hevereaux. I'm an...acquaintance of Eric Northman."

"You know the asshole?"

I heard him sigh on the other end. "Much as I hate to admit it, yeah. You call him the asshole?"

"I think of it as his petname. I use it with the utmost affection," I said sarcastically.

"Listen, I need your help. Russel has a bunch of-"

"Werewolves under his command," I finished. "I know. You're not one of them, though, by the sound of it."

"You're smart."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I have a girl here named Sookie Stackhouse. She's looking for her vamp boyfriend, Bill."

I sighed. "Well, I have good news and bad-" I heard what sounded like a scuffle going on through the other end of the phone. "What's going on?"

"They found us, dammit. I got to run."

"They? Who's they? Don't hang-" too late. He hung up. "Dammit," I muttered.

* * *

><p>I tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't. That man from my vision when Sam, Bill, and I fought Maryann kept appearing in my dreams, and I was so hungry and thirsty. I got up, tucked pistol into my pajama shirt pocket, and I opened the door, curious to see if Russel had any actual human food. Or even a bottle of water. I mean, he had human guards. He had to have something or other.<p>

I cursed in Chinese. Why did this mansion have to be so damn big? I thought for sure I was getting lost...or that all the guards had gone to bed. One of the two. I was about to look for the kitchen, before I heard a scream. I got out my pistol, turned the safety off, and followed the sound to the entrance of the mansion. Russel, apparently, had left, and somehow managed to procure and escaped Bill, along with Sookie. The third guy, Alcide, wasn't anywhere. I didn't know what he looked like, but it was obvious that if there was a third guy, he would have been there. One of Russel's henchpeople threw Sookie forward, and another one threw Bill to the ground. I saw Lorena coming down the stairs through the corner of my eye.

"Well," Russel commented, as Bill fell to the ground. "Guess who turned out to be _completely_ unworthy of our trust?"

"Motherfucker," I muttered.

"No," Talbot gasped, sarcastically.

"What's happened," Lorena asked, looking around in confusion. I saw the asshole walk out from another room. Was this a party or something?

"My dear, Lorena," Russel said, "your progeny has been hiding something very...interesting from us all." I looked at Sookie, but before I could even say anything, I heard something break, before I heard a grunt. Apparently, Bill managed to stake one of the vampire guards. He tried to stake Russel, but by the time he got on Russel's back and positioned the stake, Russel threw Bill to the ceiling and laughed. His fangs were bared, as he exclaimed, "Are you serious? I am over three thousan years old!" Sookie ran over to Bill, but was quickly blocked by the asshole. He muttered something, before handing her over to Russel. Fucking traitor. "Marco, Carlos, take our Mr. Compton to the slave quarters."

The two guards did as they were told, while Lorena asked, "What will you do with him?"

"My dear," Russel said, as he started to head up the stairs, "you will kill him."

"But, Ru-"

"Do not defy me," Russel shouted, and I gasped. He was really starting to lose it. "I am your king!" Lorena looked up at Russel with a pitiful expression, before she looked down at the ground and said yes. "Oh, and before I go, I have a surprise for you, Yue." He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, and I saw a small blur run down the stairs and stop next to Russel. I gasped, as the figure grabbed his hand.

"My liege," the girl said in absolutely flawless English, as she curtseyed.

"No," I breathed.

It was Mei-Xing.

I couldn't believe it. She looked just the same as she did when I thought she died. So she was made vampire. I didn't want to believe it. All I could do was stare at her.

"It's good to see you again, sister," Mei-Xing said, smiling cruelly.

"What the...how did you survive," I asked. Mei-Xing did the one thing I should have seen coming. She bared fangs. _Her_ fangs. I quickly put two and two together, and realized that Mei-Xing was the vampire that Russel was talking about.

She gave me a cruel smile, before she said, "You look different. You've changed."

"So have you," I replied.

"It's the fangs, isn't it," she sighed. "You know, you really should thank Russel."

"Thank him? Mei-Xing, that's the guy who murdered our parents! We should kill him!"

"He saved me! You," she spat, "abandoned me, and left me for dead!"

"You were dead!"

"I was close to death! You could have just as easily gotten me to a hospital, but you had to run off. Didn't you even hear me calling out your name?"

"You...were alive?"

"You know, for someone as fast as you are, you're a little slow on the uptake. Yes, Russel massacred our family. However, when he saw that I was still alive, hanging onto life by a thread, he made me. He saved me, Yue. More than you can ever know or understand."

"He's killed people!"

Mei-Xing scoffed. "So have you! You're hardly one to talk; you kill vampires. Don't you see, Yue? We are...nothing like you."

"Yes, you are like humans," I stammered.

"Please, just spare me the act. Blah, blah, blah...it's all the same. Face it, Yue. I'm not the same person. Neither are you. And one day, you'll have to kill me." She laughed a mirthless laugh as she walked out of the room. "I look forward to it; considering the fact that I have no intentions of dying."

"Neither do I...sister." I stared at her as she walked away. The girl who was my sister...she was gone. And in her place...stood a vampire. A vampire I would someday have to kill. I grit my teeth, as I struggled to hold my tears back. I couldn't show emotion. Not yet.

Under my breath, I uttered seven words, as I looked at all the retreating figures:

"I'll be waiting for that day...Mei-Xing."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: kanna-chan does not own True Blood, or any characters associated with the show, except for her OC. kanna-chan thought that Season 4 was so awesome, and is really pissed that Alan Ball left it at such a cliffy (not to mention leaving out HUGE amounts of Alcide in the last episode). kanna-chan will stop talking and shut up so her readers can enjoy the story. If kanna-chan did own True Blood, season 5 would be airing within weeks instead of months from now. But kanna-chan does not, so...yeah.**

**Quick announcement: I will be using bits and pieces of different foreign languages. The only ones I consider myself somewhat really good at writing/reading/speaking are Spanish and Japanese (and English, but that's my first language). With German and French, I can guess, but I need a translator. So...yeah. Any translations will be in parenthesis next to the foreign language in BOLD.**

**on with the show!**

* * *

><p>You know, there were many things that amused me about humans. The little things, like how they acted around people. It was very...strange, I think is a good word, to see the way that Sookie acted around Russel. All humans were strange. Then again, I was human, but maybe a bit more inhuman than the average human. I had other things to think about. For instance, how on earth did Russel get to Mei-Xing? Why make her a vampire? And more importantly...who was that guy who kept getting into my head?<p>

I heard a knock at the door, and I looked up from the book that I was reading. A vampire walked through the door, and it was someone who I really didn't expect to see. Mott. I sighed. Could this possibly get any worse? "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Yue," he sneered in English as he walked in.

"What do you want, Mott," I replied.

"Your English has improved."

"Thanks. Now isn't the time for pleasantries. What. Do. You. Want? Because you know what I want? Your head. On a silver platter."

"Ouch, that hurts," Mott said sarcastically. He sat on the bed.

"Get off of my bed," I growled.

"I'm just here to talk," Mott said, sighing.

"Fine. Talk, then get out."

"I-"

"Okay, good, yes, no, and whatever. Get out."

"I wasn't done."

"You're stupid. That was the point. Why do you think it's called an interruption?"

Mott sighed. "You're not helping."

"Then leave."

"I have to tell you something."

I sighed. "You have two minutes. After that, get out."

"Fair enough."

"Yue, it-"

"Franklin," a girl's voice called out, before the source of the voice walked to the door frame. I bit back a laugh. Franklin? That was almost as bad as Coot. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Interrogating."

"Well, get back to bed; you'll get the bleeds," the girl exclaimed. She wore a white nightgown with blood all over it. She was fairly muscular, by the looks of it, and African-American, with big brown eyes. Human? Definitely.

"Fine," Mott sighed. "Come to bed with me, love?"

"I actually got up because I had to use the little girls' room. That, and I need to check on the prisoner."

"The bathroom?"

"Hey, I'm human," the girl sighed, exasperated. "Humans have needs like that."

He sighed. "Fine, but do come to bed."

"Will do."

The girl watched him close the door walk out, and waited til she was out of earshot, before saying, "Holy shit. A kid?"

"Vampire hunter, to be exact," I said. "Great acting, by the way. You deserve an Oscar for that."

"Thanks. Wait...vampire hunter?"

"Mott didn't tell you?"

"Mott...you mean Franklin?"

"Can we call him 'The Dick?'"

"Sure, but why are you-"

"Long story. You can't afford to stay here for too long. Listen, I'm a vampire hunter. My name is Yue Huang; Eric Northman took me here with the intent of finding Bill Compton. However, Bill turned out to be a traitor. Look, long story short, we both need a way out of here. What's your name?"

"Tara Thornton. I'm a friend of Sookie's-"

"And you and I both know far too well that Eric is an asshole and Bill is a...well, I'll have to come up with his pet-name later."

"Pet-name?"

"Look, I'll explain everything later. We have to figure out a way to get out of here."

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Franklin. Every night with him...it's a living hell. I've been raped, bitten..."

"Hold on a sec, did you say bitten?"

"Yeah...oh, hell no. I am not-"

"We don't have another choice. Wait til the sun comes up."

"What about you?"

"I'm armed; I can hold my own. I just hope that-" I turned towards the now closed door, and I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. I then realized that Tara had been here for too long. "You've been gone for too long. Mott will be starting to get suspicious."

"Fuck it, you're right."

"Look, I know you don't want to do this. Leave killing Mott to me. He and I have a...score to settle. Not only that, but I need to get out of here, too."

"Good, so we're on the same page. The sun should be up in...a couple hours."

"Think you can hold your own til then?"

"Girl, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I can kick some serious ass when I want to."

I laughed. "Glad to hear. I like the way you think, Tara."

"Back at you, Yue. I'm going back to bed. Wait til the sun comes up. I'll get you, then Sookie, and then-"

"What about Bill?"

"He left me for dead!"

"Look, I know he's a douche, but-"

"He's a fanged motherfucker!"

"We don't have a choice. Bill has...connections that I need."

"Connections?"

"I'll explain it once we get out of here. Now go back to bed. I think it'll be another hour and a half before the sun's up."

Tara sighed. "I better get going, then."

"Good. You know what you need to do."

Tara nodded. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>That hour and a half couldn't have gone by fast enough as the door to my room was suddenly broken down. I looked, and Tara was there with Sookie. I grabbed my backpack, and made sure that my pistol was in my jacket. "Let's go," I said, as we took off running.<p>

"Wait," Sookie exclaimed when we arrived at the front door. "We can't leave him?"

"'Him?' 'Him' who? The douche or the asshole," I asked, and Tara smirked.

"The douche? The asshole," Sookie asked, looking at Tara.

"She wants to know if you're talking about Bill or Eric," Tara explained.

"Bill," Sookie said, exasperated. "We can't leave here without Bill!"

"Are you fucking insane," I asked. "He's a douche! A dick! A...okay, that's not important, but we have to get out of here!"

"I am NOT leaving here without him," Sookie barked.

"Blondes," I muttered to myself before saying, "Fine. You're a fucking idiot, and if we die for him, I'll kill you."

"Just find us a way out," Sookie ordered, as I opened the door. Tara ran out in one direction as she tried to find a way out, and Sookie took me with her. For the record, I really didn't want to go with her. We ran in silence until we were behind this house...shed...thing, and saw two people. A girl and a boy, and they had blood all over their faces. Vampire blood, there was no doubt about it. They were doing a rather...colorful display of affection, before they finally high-tailed it. Tee hee. High-tailed...eh, never mind.

Somehow, we miraculously made it inside. Despite the fact that I was a hunter, though, the sight in front of me made me want to throw up. Bill was chained up, on the ground, in silver. There was blood everywhere. Most of it was from the bleeds, but the rest of it had to have been Lorena's doing. This confused me, though. Lorena would never hurt Bill. And if she did, she would hurt herself along with him so that they could share the pain. I shook my head. None of this made any sense, and I gasped when Sookie ran over to Bill.

Bill could barely move, and his voice was so weak, I could barely hear what he said, until I heard something. A kind of...fast movement. Like a whirlwind, but coming straight at us. "Well, now, isn't this touching, Lorena," a child's voice asked, as the girl stood in the doorway next to Lorena. I whipped my head around. Mei-Xing. And Lorena was there, too. Both vampires were baring their fangs. "The human is caring for him. Shame he's going to die soon."

"Agreed. Do you want to take out the trash, or shall I, Mei-Xing," Lorena asked.

"Deal with the blonde. I'm going to return to ground. My _sister_," she sneered the word, "can wait. I want to deal with her on my own terms." And with that, Mei-Xing opened a trap door and dropped through it.

"Dammit," I cursed, as Lorena leaped for Sookie. I quickly pushed her out of the way as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I screamed out in pain as I tried to look at what happened. Lorena bit me. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck and into my clothes. Rather, the blood that hadn't managed to get into Lorena's mouth.

"Get off of me..." I struggled to get out, "You...fucking...hag!" I felt something pulsing in my hands. It was like a kind of shadow, and the second I released it, Lorena fell back, on top of Bill, who quickly used his handcuffs to his advantage.

"Yue," Bill groaned, pointing to the stakes in the corner with his eyes. I knew what to do instantly, as I ran towards the stakes. I got one, and ran it back over to Sookie, who I quickly handed it to.

"Want to do the honors," I asked.

Sookie asked no questions as she ran up to Bill and positioned the stake over Lorena's heart. "What are you," Lorena asked, looking towards me.

"None of your business," I said, as I quickly took a peek outside. A truck that said "Hevereaux Contracting" was driving up, and Tara got out of the car. I quickly sneaked outside and said, "Glad you made it." She was quickly followed by another man. A werewolf. "Who are you?"

"Alcide Hevereaux."

"You're the guy from the phone," I realized, recognizing the voice.

"Help," I heard Sookie scream from inside. I kicked down the door, ran in with Tara and Alcide, and pulled out my gun, only to find that Lorena was dead, and Sookie was covered in blood, as was Bill. He wasn't moving.

"Is he dead," Tara asked, shock evident in her eyes.

"No," Sookie cried.

"Are you sure? 'Cause he looks it."

"He isn't dead!"

"She's right," I added. "When vampires die...well...let's just say it's not pretty." I pointed to the pile of blood.

"Damn," Tara muttered.

"Wrap him up," Sookie said. "Quickly."

"You're a fucking idiot," I muttered. "We don't have time!"

"I'm not leaving here without him," she shouted.

I sighed, as I looked toward Alcide, who cursed. He and Tara quickly grabbed some tarp and began to wrap Bill in the tarp until a female voice drawled, "Oh, you shouldn't have. Vampire burrito? For me?"

"Take him outside," I ordered, as Tara and Sookie quickly took the now tarp-wrapped Bill outside and into Alcide's truck.

"Debbie," Alcide tried to reason, "put the gun down. If you want to, we can talk."

"Fuck you," Debbie shouted, pointing her gun at Alcide. "Anyone with a fucking gut ain't going nowhere!"

"Sweetheart-"

"I ain't your 'sweetheart' no more!"

"Leave us alone, you fucking hag," I shouted. "Go back and...I don't know...do whatever it was you were doing with that other wolf."

"You picked a wrong-ass time to call me 'hag,' hag." Debbie turned her gun on me.

"Yue, don't," Alcide said, trying to restrain me. "I got this."

"You ain't got shit," Debbie shouted, turning her gun on Alcide.

"Yes, I do, and there ain't no way you're pulling that trigger. Listen. You loved me once; I know you did." I was confused now. Were Alcide and Debbie...a thing? Were they...mates? What would you call that...were-mates?

"I did," Debbie whimpered, the gun still on Alcide. "I'd have given up everything for you. But you wouldn't even give me a baby!"

"I'm sorry," Alcide whispered.

"Oh, you're 'sorry?' Whatever happened to 'I don't wanna bring another one of our kind into the world?' It's too fucking late for you to be sorry!"

"It's never too late. We can talk about it." Alcide slowly began to walk up to Debbie. Her hands trembled as she held the gun.

"Back off," Debbie shouted, trying to maintain her resolve.

Alcide looked back at me, and I didn't even need to be told what to do next. I screamed as loud as I could, before charging into her. The gun misfired, and the bullet hit the ceiling of the shack. I tackled her, pinning her against the wall, and forming a joint lock with her arms. "You bitch, I'll kill you," she shouted.

"Go ahead and try it; I dare you," I growled.

"What the hell is going on here," a male voice shouted, and Debbie, Alcide (who now had Debbie's gun), and I turned to the door. It was the wolf that Debbie was making out with. He took one look at Alcide, before growling and charging at him. Alcide raised the gun and shot him in the heart.

"Fuck," Debbie screamed. The werewolf stopped for a moment, before his eyes began to change color. He was shifting, but Alcide stopped it. He shot the wolf in the head. The werewolf was dead. "Oh my G-d! Oh my fucking G-d!" She ran to the dead werewolf and shook him, trying to cling onto some hope that he was still alive. She cried.

"I'm sorry, Debbie," Alcide apologized, "but he didn't leave me any choice."

"You...you had a choice," Debbie growled, as she looked up at Alcide, before pointing to the door and adding, "and you picked a fucking _fang-banger _over one of your own?"

She started to walk out the door before Alcide stepped in front of her and pointed the gun at her. I pointed mine at Debbie's back so she couldn't get away. "Go and catch up with them," Alcide said.

"Hell no," I replied, my gun still pointed at Debbie.

"I'll catch up."

"Absolutely-"

"Yue," Alcide barked.

I sighed. "Fine. But you owe me after this."

* * *

><p>It was a matter of time before Alcide finally made it out. I took off my jacket and threw it into the forest, in the hopes that the wolves would lose our scent, before we got into the car. Bill was in the trunk, which was still open. "Close the door; I'm riding in the back with Bill," Sookie ordered.<p>

"Sook, he ain't going to make it, don't do this to yourself," Tara tried to reason with her.

The two continued to argue, and as that happened, my vision changed. I saw Sookie. She was in the back with Bill, and she was nearly dead. There were two new bite marks, but they were on her wrist. My vision suddenly came back, and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I staggered. "You all right, Yue," Alcide asked.

"Fine. Sookie, Tara's right. Bill isn't going to make it, and I don't want you to get your hopes up," I lied. I couldn't afford to tell her the truth. She might have been a telepath, but with this vision, I didn't know what she'd believe. I couldn't risk anything. "I'll ride in the back."

"But-"

"Trust me."

"We don't have time for this," Alcide growled. I heard wolves howling and barking, the sound getting louder and louder as they got closer. "Yue, ride in the back with Bill. Sookie, you're riding up front with me and Tara."

"Fine," she sighed, following Tara into the passengers side. I pulled the trunk door closed, as I took in my surroundings. There were a variety of tools, as to be expected from a contracting van.

There was a small knife. I sighed. Father was going to kill me for this if Bill didn't kill me first. I knew what I had to do, though. If I wanted to save Bill, I had to do this for Sookie. I closed my eyes as I slit my wrist, and let the blood pour out. I held it in front of Bill's mouth, and sighed. "You owe me big time for this, you know," I said, as I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain.

I knew what was coming, but that didn't stop me from being surprised. The pain was...unbearable. Like nothing I had ever faced before. Nearly all the blood in my body was bleeding out.

And there was nothing I could do.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I had no idea what happened. I was in a cot of sorts. It looked like the sort of thing that you'd find in a hospital. There was light in the room, and a glass of water by the bed. I got up, and when I did, I noticed I was wearing a white dress. Not a wedding gown. The sort of thing you'd find in ancient Greece. I raised an eyebrow, as I walked out of the room. I was barefoot, but I didn't care.<p>

There was a door at the end of the hall, and I ran to it. I opened it up, and I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. It was like a giant Chinese garden. There were trellises everywhere, and lots of beautiful flowers. Children were making wreaths for each other, and the parents were looking after them. "Yue," a female voice called, drawing my attention. It was a woman. She was very pretty. She had long, dark, curly hair, and skin as white as snow. For a minute, I thought of Snow White. "You're in the hospital," she said, laughing, and she pushed my hair out of the way. "You can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Apparently not," I said, raising an eyebrow. Who was this person? "How do you know me? Who are you?"

"Come."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me...Persephone."

"Persephone...like Demeter's daughter, Persephone," I asked, my mind flashing back to my mythology lessons.

Something sparkled in the woman's eyes. Was it laughter? "Yes, just like that. Come. My husband wishes to meet you."

"Your husband," I asked, as she walked me through the garden. She didn't answer, but as we walked through, flower petals fell from the sky. They were all sorts of pretty colors. I received waves from all of the children, and some of the parents, too. I quickly realized where we were. "Hangzhou," I asked. "What are we doing in Hangzhou?"

"My husband believed it would be the...more appropriate place to meet you. You shall find out why soon enough."

We walked up to a small house. It took me a minute to figure out what it was, though. "This is my old house," I realized.

Persephone knocked on the door, and it opened instantly. "Come, come," she said. We walked on in silence, and memories played through my mind like a movie. We walked into the kitchen, and I gasped at what I saw.

"Father," I gasped. He hadn't changed. He was wearing what he wore when he died. He hadn't aged. "You...you're dead." I then turned to Persephone. "THIS is your husband? That's my dad!"

"It appears I have some explaining to do," my dad sighed, as black engulfed his body. He suddenly changed into a white-skinned man in black robes. A skull necklace hung around his neck.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my father," I shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"Yue, this is your father. Lord Hades," Persephone explained, trying to restrain me.

No. Impossible. No fucking way. My mom had two kids with HADES, lord of the dead? "You are surprised," Hades spoke in flawless Chinese.

"You think," I asked.

"Please, allow me to explain. Persephone, bring us some water, and then leave us be. I wish to talk to my daughter. Alone."

"Yes, husband," Persephone nodded, before leaving.

I stared at Hades. I couldn't believe it. "So...you're my dad? You're dead. I saw it happen. I saw you die! That bastard-"

"Language, Yue," Hades chastised.

"That vampire," I corrected myself, "killed you!"

"You really need to learn, young grasshopper."

"Spare me the cliche kung-fu movie lingo, and cut to the chase. Prove it. Prove that you're my da-" I gasped. "You're the guy from my visions." Hades nodded. "That doesn't mean you're my dad, though. I need you to prove it. Tell me something that only I would know."

"When you were six years old, your mother and I took you shopping in Shanghai and got you your first bicycle. It was pink with black handles, and the helmet was red."

I hadn't told any of my friends about that day. I didn't know where the bike was, nor cared at this point, but there was no doubt about it. This was my dad. Lord Hades. I took myself out of my fighting stance and sat down in a chair across from him. "How did you do it? Seven years of my life...and three of my sister's life. How did you manage to masquerade as our father for all these years; let alone learn Chinese."

"The gods can change their form, Yue," Hades replied in flawless Mandarin.

"So you masqueraded as my father for seven years...you were still alive, and I'm finding out about this FIVE YEARS LATER?"

"I'm sorry it has to be like this-" he switched to English.

"You're the lord of the underworld, for crying out loud! If I'm dead-"

"You're not dead!"

"Then why are you here?"

"You're at the...well...half-way point, for lack of a better word. That was noble of you, sacrificing your life for your friend."

"She's not my friend," I corrected. "I just don't want her dead. And you're changing the subject. If you're my father, then where's mom?"

"Your mother was a mortal. She didn't survive."

"But you did, because you're immortal," I realized. Hades nodded. "Did she know?" The lord of the dead raised an eyebrow, and I continued with, "Did she know who you really were? That you were Hades?" He nodded.

"Your mother was one of the best mortals I knew. You and your sister were the greatest things to happen to me. After you left the...bloodbath, I personally escorted your mother's spirit to the Fields of Elysium."

"You survived because you're immortal, though. You never actually died."

"I am sorry. The Fates are cruel."

"That they are."

"Why don't you want the mortal dead? I mean, her time is not supposed to come for many years, but even so..."

"Humans don't deserve death. The vampires who harm them do. It's as simple as that. Godric taught me."

"Ah, Godric. I just welcomed him into the fields of Elysium. He was surprised. He thought he did not deserve it."

"He's like that," I sighed, as Persephone arrived with a glass of water for me and a glass filled with some weird gold liquid for Hades. "Thank you, Persephone," I said. Persephone nodded, and walked outside.

"He talked about you. A lot. Before he entered the fields."

"What did he say?"

"You were one of the best humans he knew. He was sorry that you had this kind of life in front of you."

"I'm sorry, too." That's when I realized why my blood smelled funny to Godric. "My blood...Godric said it smelled funny, and that was why he hadn't fed on me when we met."

"Ah, yes. He told me that. Because you're my daughter, your blood both draws and repulses vampires at the same time. It repulses them most of the time, because it smells like death."

"I-"

"My lord," Persephone shouted, instantly running in. "The darkness. The darkness has come."

Hades cursed in Greek. "The dark," he asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about," I asked.

"Go warn the others outside; get them to safety," Hades barked, as he opened up a drawer and got out an ancient Greek war helmet. It was black. He put it on.

"The dark? What are you talking about," I asked, starting to feel an emotion I hadn't for the first time in a long time: fear.

"Vampire," Hades replied. He held out his hand, and a spear appeared.

"A vampire? How could a vampire get-"

"He's not _here_; he's outside. Next to-"

"My body," I gasped.

"He has brown hair, a sports jacket, looks like he's from the Civil War era-"

"Bill," I breathed. "But he's not like that! What just happened..."

"There's no time to explain to you why you're wrong. He will take everything good away from you." Hades quickly fished in another drawer and pulled out a small, silver pendant with a three-headed dog hanging from it. He pressed it into my hand. "Take this. Never take it off."

"But-"

"Yue, you must go! Now!" And with that, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

I ran around the house, in a panic. The necklace was still in my hand, and I fell on the floor. Darkness embraced me once again.

* * *

><p>I groaned, struggling to open my eyes. When I did, I saw him. Bill. Sookie was there, with Jason, Lafayette, Alcide, and Tara. But Bill caught me most of all. I opened my mouth, thinking that I was going to say something, but something else came out.<p>

I screamed. It sounded like a banshee, but I didn't care. I kept screaming and screaming, and didn't even hear any of my surroundings. I could only watch as Alcide grabbed onto Bill and Lafayette and Tara shouted at Bill. Jason just looked around, unsure of what to do, until I stopped screaming. I just stared out there at the scene in front of me. "Yue," Jason whispered, as he brushed hair out of my face. "Yue, you in there? Come on, say something! Are you brain damaged?"

I gulped, before taking a deep breath and saying, "I need to speak to Bill. Alone."

"So he can finish what he fucking-"

"Jason, language," Sookie interjected.

Jason ignored her and continued, "So he can finish what he fucking started? G-d, no!"

"Jason," I sighed. "Everyone, please."

"Y'all heard her. Out," Lafayette said, resigned.

They all went out, and I was just left with Bill in the room. It was quiet. He looked me in the eyes. "You're afraid," he said.

"No. I'm not afraid. I'm pissed. I'm angry. I'm so mad I could rip the walls apart to drive a piece of wood right through your fucking heart."

Bill sighed. "Understandable."

"You're almost as bad as him. Allying yourself with him...what were you thinking? He's a killer. You all are!"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Bullshit."

"I couldn't stop."

"Shut up. You're lucky I don't have the strength to rip apart the walls to get a piece of wood. You'd be a pile of blood and guts in ten seconds."

"I can't take back what I've done."

"You can't. The only reason you're still alive now is because you have connections I need. If you didn't have those connections, I'd kill you on sight."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I don't deserve it, and I don't want to be forgiven."

"Good."

"I just wanted to apologize."

"You made your point. Now leave before I change my mind about killing you."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I curled up in one of the chairs back at Sookie's house. That incident...despite the fact that I saved Sookie, it still changed my view on vampires. I didn't want to see another one for quite some time. Sookie was working the night shift, and Jason was...well, I don't know, and I was stuck at the house. I put on the TV. The news was on, but I didn't really feel like changing the channel.<p>

I decided to put on a movie, so I walked over to one of the drawers by the TV and searched through the movies. They had some pretty nice western movies, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to watch one of those or not. I picked out two, and brought them back to my chair to look over. "Well, isn't this a surprise," a cold voice drawled, and I jumped up and out of the chair.

It was the asshole. In the house. Sookie must have never rescinded her invitation to him. I sighed. "You are one of the last people I want to see right now. What's your business?"

"You."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Now leave, before I change my mind about killing you, too."

"We're feisty, aren't we?"

"We're also a human weapon who will get EXTREMELY pissed off if you don't leave in the next two minutes. This better be important."

"The Magister is dead." My heart stopped right there. "Russel killed him."

"How? I want every detail."

"Russel blackmailed Sophie-Anne into marrying him. I was acting as one of Russel's...servants, if you will, and helped him out with the blackmail. Even so, the Magister had my progeny, Pam. So Russel, Sophie-Anne, and I went to free Pam as she was about to have her eyelids pierced with silver earrings."

"Tiffany's?"

"Of course. She deserves the best. Back to the point: Russel freed Pam, but chained the Magister back up with the chains that held Pam."

"Silver?"

"Unfortunately. Russel forced the Magister's hand into marrying him and Sophie-Anne, and just before we all left, Russel decapitated the Magister."

"That bastard," I cursed.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"As of now, not sure. I was totally prepared to just stick around here and watch a western flick, but it looks like those plans went down the drain. Vengeance."

"How?"

"I already took care of part of your problem. Russel has moved into Sophie-Anne's palace. I went to Mississippi and staked Talbot."

I raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I didn't think-"

I heard the sound of someone screaming on the TV, before an all too familiar voice ask, "Does that help you decide, America?"

I jumped, and looked at the TV. Russel had ripped out the newscaster's spine, and people screamed. He held the spine in his hand. "Russel," I growled, as Eric and I ran over to the TV. "Do not turn off the camera! You've seen how quickly I can kill. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Russell Edgington and I have been a vampire for nearly three-thousand years. Now, the American Vampire League wishes to perpetuate the idea that we are just like you. I suppose in a few small ways we are. We're narcissists. We care only about getting what we want no matter what the cost just like you."

"It's live," I muttered. I heard my phone ring, and I quickly ran over to get it, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Are you watching this," Nan Flanagan asked.

"If you mean that nutcase that is the King of Mississippi ripping out a newscaster's spine, then yes, I am," I replied. I mouthed 'Nan' to Eric, who nodded.

"Put me on speaker. Now!"

I put Nan on speaker and set the phone down, as Russel's voice continued with, "Futile symbols of pertanence to quell your quivering, spineless souls. But no, in the end we are nothing like you. We are immortal. Because we drink the true blood. Blood that is living, organic and human. And that is the truce the AVL wishes to conceal from you because let's face it eating people is a tough sale these days so they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA but make no mistake. Mine is the true face of vampire! Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children. Now time for the weather. Tiffany?"

I turned off the TV. "Well, things are definitely about to get ugly," I sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock," Nan replied. "This is a whole new kind of hole we're in."

"What do we do?"

"We take him down. At the source."

"Just what I was planning on," I said, hanging up. I turned to face Eric. "Got a plan?" He nodded. "Good. Let's get going."


End file.
